


Shades of White

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Multi, Secret Identities, Secret Relationship, Slightly AU meaning they don't really know each other, Swearing, Time Travel, Tragic backstories., Vampire OC, basketball team, mentions drugs and domestic problems, parent deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tall, he had shabby, long blonde hair, and deep green eyes, he seemed kind, and laid back. He was also rich, and was the teen CEO of Rand Industries...not that that mattered. He was also a basketball player, and he was popular. Was there anything that he wasn't?</p><p>Only one as far as she was concerned.</p><p>He was not in her league.</p><p> </p><p>(I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or any of it's characters. I own only my idea and my Oc's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So I know I haven't updated in forever but long story short I found a way to get back on this site for the time being. I'll update as often as possible and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks of you've stuck with me so far!:)

Chapter One

 

Anonymous P.O.V

He was tall, he had shabby, long blonde hair, and deep green eyes, he seemed kind, and laid back. He was also rich, and was the teen CEO of Rand Industries...not that that mattered. He was also a basketball player, and he was popular. Was there anything that he wasn't?

Only one as far as she was concerned.

He was not in her league.

Ava Ayala had been going to this school for about a year now, she'd started here the same time as him. But they had instantly fallen into two entirely different categories. She, the moody Goth and nerd, an outcast, despite her good looks, she had been so reluctant to be sociable, a week after she'd arrived she'd turned in the schools resident ice queen, in most people’s eyes... And he, the gorgeous, athletic rich kid, had immediately become one of the most loved people in the school. It wasn't that Ava wasn't athletic, oh no she was quite the gymnast amongst other things. But she never really showed it. She saw it as a loose end. 

Ava had made enemies with the schools quarter back, Flash Thompson on her first day. He'd tried to hit on her, and had just touched her shoulder...and she had punched him

Thing was, even though it greatly affected her now, she didn't regret it one bit. He had it coming, which was her logic then, her logic now, and would be her logic in the future. In one week since she'd come to Midtown high, she'd become one of the people that everybody either ignored or picked on. People mostly ignored Ava though. People seldom ever physically bullied her after she'd sent Flash to the nurse’s office it with a bleeding nose...

But despite how most people saw her, how they treated her, she did have friends. Peter, for example. Pete was a smart kid, almost as good as her, and like her, while he too could excel in sports if he wanted to, he didn't. And what's more they both had the same reason. Peter was often bullied by Flash, and others. He was ticked off as a science nerd and easy lunch money. Oh god, if only they knew who they were messing with. 

And then there was MJ, Ava actually came to know her through Peter, first person to reach out to her when she'd come here. MJ was nice, a good friends. And obsessed over Spider man...who, even though she didn't know it sat next to her most of the time. While MJ wasn't extremely popular, she wasn't picked on, or ignored. She was just, there...

And last, but definitely not least was Harry. Harry Osborn, also introduced to her by Peter. Har was a nice guy, and even though he was rich, very rich, wasn't all that spoilt and bratty. He was pretty down to Earth, and a nice guy. He could have hung out with the other popular kids, he was popular, but he chose instead to hang out with Peter and MJ...and then Ava.

The three of them had been best friends when Ava had come, and she'd been more grateful than she could have ever expressed to be let into their group, and to be accepted, even when no one else gave her the thought of day.

Ava closed her locker door and took one last glance down the hall at Danny, who stood quietly seemingly staring at the floor while his friends were talking about from what Ava could make out, a football game. She had a strange feeling that all Danny’s 'friends' were just hanging around him for the benefit of it, and not really because they liked him. Except maybe Luke Cage, he was a nice guy. He was on the football team, and once or twice had pulled Flash back from bullying her, or Peter. And he genuinely seemed to be friends with Danny, but the others were plain fakes.

Ava started towards her first class when a pair of hands went over her eyes. "What the..." Ava said, clenching her fists, ready to give this creep a mark on the face he'd never forget when she heard his voice...

"Guess who?!" he said. Ava tore the hands away from her eyes and whirled around to see a boy, slightly taller than her, with tanned skin, blue eyes, and inky black hair standing behind her.

"Sam!!??" she asked in disbelief.

He grinned. "Hey tiger," he replied, earning a playful punch in the arm from Ava. "What are you doing here?! I thought you....you know..."she said. He shrugged. "Well, I thought that I drop by, check how things were going, and uhh...stay for a while I guess..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ava smiled. 

She had known Sam for years, they had been good friends, and worked together. But then he'd had to go and rejoin his old team. The guardians of the Galaxy. Nice people, especially Gamora. Sam had left about two years ago, and Ava hadn't really been sure she'd see him again. "Ahh...soo..." Sam’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. "How've ya been?" he asked, Ava was about to reply when the bell rang. 

"What's your first class?" she asked. "Math’s..." he groaned. Ava's brown eyes lit up. "Me too! C'mon, you can sit next to me!" with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him to their next class.

 

Danny's P.O.V

Brian, Mark and Jake were saying something. Talking about a football game I think. But I wasn’t really paying attention. I was actually thinking about what had happened last night. My ‘friends’ didn’t know me very well, except for Luke of course. But they’d never guess that the CEO of Rand industries was also the vigilante Iron Fist. Nor could they guess that my best friend Luke Cage is actually Power man. 

We had been chasing Batroc the leaper. I and Luke had lost him for a while, and when we finally found him, he was being webbed onto the wall by Spiderman. Spider man, and I and Luke had worked together on various occasions over the past few months. Some people called Spiderman a menace, but I knew he wasn’t. He was a hero, and I respected him, so did Power man. However, it was the woman who was with him that night that had caught my eye. 

White tiger.

Our paths had crossed long ago, but we hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms. This girl, who ever she was, wasn’t the original White tiger. The tiger before her was a man. I hadn’t known him personally, but I had heard of him. But this girl, she was not the easiest person to get along with. (I guess it didn’t help that I was basically raised in a place where women didn’t fight,) But I’d tried. Before I had met Luke, or even moved into New York, we had both individually been on the trail of Kraven the hunter, I because I had gotten a tip that he was stealing some rare chemicals from Rand Industries. And she for a reason that I don’t know. We’d both caught up to him, but he’d ended up escaping. So we had teamed up to catch him, after about a week we both got him. During that week, I saw that the White tiger was reckless, almost like her name sake at times, until she snapped out of these sudden tiger instinct trances, and full of hate and rage, to an extent that I didn’t know until she tried to kill Kraven when we’d finally caught him. I hadn’t let her of course, and while Kraven was unconscious we’d had a fight, one where I had nearly gotten my throat clawed off. I swear if it weren’t for her human appearance, at that moment she would have been a white tiger. But when her claws were just inches away from my neck, she had stopped. “Make sure he never sees daylight again…” she had growled, before disappearing into the night.

When I’d seen her last night, she wasn’t the reckless, mess that I had fought with about two years ago, far from it. She seemed controlled, calm, and anything but reckless. Like the beast within had been tamed. 

By the way the two of us had stared at each other, Spiderman and Luke seemed to have gotten the fact that we knew each other. We didn’t talk. At all. Just gave each other respectful nods before parting ways, but now, I just couldn’t get her out of my head. 

“Hey Danny?” Marks voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “What?” I asked. “The ice queen was staring at you again,” he said. Ice..? Oh, her. I sighed. “Leave her alone Mark,” I said. Slightly glancing in the direction where the others were glaring. They didn’t like Ava. ‘The ice queen’ as most people called her. She and I had enrolled in Midtown on the same day, and while I’d pretty much tended to ‘fit in’ she, had broken flash Thompson’s nose. Not that I blamed her for that, the guy really did have it coming. 

But not many people liked her. She seemed nice enough, if a bit distant, and cold. I could tell that she had a lot of problems, her aurora was dominated mostly by fear, and the need to be in control. She had friends, she was friends with Harry Osborn and these other two kids. But that was pretty much it. 

“Who’s that?” Jake asked. “New kid, wow. Looks like he knows ice Queen…” Brian said. I looked over at Ava, she was now talking to a boy, a little taller than her, with tanned skin, and inky black hair. Her eyes were lit up, and full of life, not something I’d seen in her that much. Though it may not look like it, I do keep an eye on her, she’s...intriguing….

The bell rang, signaling the start of another new day. Great.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeessss!! I survived school!!! Ok so fine it was only three days

Chapter Two

 

Anonymous P.O.V

"Hey did you hear? Principal Nickerboker is transferring to East End High," Harry said munching on his sandwich. 

"Any idea who's replacing him?" MJ asked. Harry shook his head, and then looked up when he saw Ava walking towards them, with another guy. "Hey Ava!" Peter said. "Hey, ahh...guys this is Sam. He's an old friend of mine. Sam this is Harry, MJ and Peter..." she said, motioning for him to sit next to her. "Hey," they all said, Sam gave them a small smile. 

"So Sam, where are you from?" MJ asked. "Ahh....California..." he answered. Sam got along pretty well with MJ and Harry. He and Peter were a bit more... snappy towards each other, but Ava knew that they'd work it out.

And at that moment as she watched her friends, Ava felt happy.

************

Now came the part of the day that Ava just hated. The part after school, and before her evening stroll. She stayed in school as long as remotely possible. She stayed away from there for as long as remotely possible. But at some point she did have to go there. 

She did have to go to what she called home.

Was supposed to call home.   
After her father's death, Ava had had only one place to go. Her aunts. That was what had brought her to New York. Her aunt, Madeia Hensen, wasn't the best aunt in the world. And her cousins weren't the best to be around. Madeia lived in a black neighborhood, and her cousins went to a different school from her. Her cousins, only one out of the three of them was a girl, and she was an annoying drug addict. (Ava had tried, still tried many times to get her out of it. She'd told her that she was just ruining her life and that it would have consequence on her and the people that loved her, but she didn't seem to listen) The other two boys were complete assholes, who thought that girls were nothing but foot stools. 

When she'd first come to live here they had actually told her that, and then tried to order her around and make her do their chores, she hadn't of course. And they had tried to beat her up. When aunt Madeia had gotten home she'd had to head out again to the hospital, but not with her. She had twisted Carlo's ankle, and Jacobs arm. They had asked for it. 

Nobody had the right to treat her like that. Aunt Madeia had been mad at first, but after hearing why she'd just let it go. She knew that the two needed a lesson in manners but she was never around to give it to them. She was at work. And by work, she was at a club. Strip club. There was after all a reason for her having three kids, but not being married. It was disgusting, and indecent, and Ava hated it. There were other ways she could make money, but she did it solely for fun. At least that's what all the facts pointed to. 

Another reason she didn't like her aunt's house. Everyone there were racists. 

If they knew that Ava was friends with not one, but three, (four if you could count Sam) whites, they'd skin her alive. Not liked they cared about her. They always went on and on about how bad they were. Like there's nothing else in the whole damd world to talk about!!

Ava opened the gate and then went up to the door of her aunt's house. She was the first home. As usual. But when she stepped inside she stopped dead. There was a man in dressed in all black, he was dark, and had an eye patch. 

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" She demanded as she instantly fell into a protective stance. His expression, nor position changed. "Good after noon Ms. Ayala. Or should I call you the White tiger?" Ava's eyes widened. "How do you...?" "I know all about you Ms. Ayala. I make it my business to know..."

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked, glaring at him. "I can't tell you that. Not yet..." She stared at him. She had a feeling that she should know him. It was nagging at the back of her mind but she just couldn't place it. "Who are you?" she asked. 

"My name is Nick Fury," Ava took in a sharp breath as realization hit her. "And I have an offer for you...." Ava stared at him long and hard, and she just couldn't help but ask. 

"What kind of offer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. I promise to update again today or tomorrow!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the same weekend :) just like I promised! So it's a bit short too but I posted two chapters so I hope it makes up for the length....

Chapter Three

 

Ava's P.O.V

I watched the city below me, the lights and the cars. NYC was normally busy, but it seemed even more so on Friday. The people. All going on with their lives, in their own little worlds. They were the people who my family had protected. They are the people that I would now protect. 

"A little late for a walk don't you think Kitty?" I slightly turned my head to see Sam, Nova hovering behind me. He was smirking, and under my mask I was glaring. "Don't," I said getting up and walking towards him. "Call me Kitty..." He smirked. "Anything you say," 

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, returning to my place at the edge of the building. He shrugged. "On Earth? Honestly I felt a little homesick..." he said, coming and sitting beside me. "No, I meant up here..." He sighed. "S.H.I.E.L.D contacted me, they want me to be a part of some tea..." "Wait, what!!?" I exclaimed. Fury had gone to Sam too? "You too?" he asked, I nodded. "What did you say?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak when I was once again shocked by my answer to Director Fury.

I had agreed.

I didn't know why, but when he'd showed up, and offered me a place to stay, a job, in simple terms a purpose. A path to follow...I'd jumped at it. Maybe it was because I was tired of just randomly wandering around at night helping Peter take down villains on and off. Maybe it was because he had been offering me the chance to be a part of something bigger. Or maybe it had been because, as he'd pointed out, I would up hold my family's legacy much better with S.H.I.E.L.D than I would alone. But for some bazar reason I'd agreed. "I said yes," I said. Sam sighed in relief. "Yeah, me too..." he admitted softly. "I guess...I thought that maybe I'd do better off with S.H.I.E.L.D, with a team, than alone...." 

"I don't know why I agreed, but I don't know about the whole team. I was pretty much planning on ignoring them, and keeping it professional. But it won't be such a drag now that your there too..." I said. Honestly, I was just planning on keeping to myself. Working with the team fine. Spending my Sunday bonding with them?

No.

"Wonder who else is there..." Sam said almost to himself. I nodded. "We'll find out tomorrow," I said. Tomorrow was the day I was going to 'run away from home'. Or rather aunt Madeia's house. It didn't really matter, no one there would miss me...

********

This, could not, be happening.

I and Nova had entered a training room on the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier to meet our new team mates. Team mates who I just already happened to know. Spiderman, Power man...and...goddammit, Iron Fist. 

I was okay with web-head, and Power man was neutral, but fortune cookie? Nuh-uh, no way, not happening. He seems to agree with me, as currently is demonstrated by the way I know he's giving me a disapproving look from underneath his mask from across the table, just like I'm sending him an icy glare of my own. "Now, you have training four days a week, one individual training and the other three group training sessions. Until you learn to function as a team, you will be given Gama rated missions. All of you have your own quarters onboard the hellicarrier, in an area separated souly for your use. Weather you chose to use it or not is up to you." Coulson said. He seemed to be Fury's liaison for our 'team', who they really should have picked better. And by picked better I mean excluded Iron Fist from. If he was going to keep scrutinizing me for some unknown reason (probably for my behavior the last time we'd worked together... but I did have my reasons...)

"Now, moving on to the subject of 'team'." Coulson said, placing his hands on the desk and looking at each of us in turn. "It is necessary for the five of you to develop trust. You have to trust each other in order to work as a team. How you forge that trust is up to you. And on the cases of secret identities..." Peter flinched, so did I, a bit. Parker was extremely sensitive about the whole secret identity thing, I wasn't as worried as him, but my little worry was for the same reason. 

We didn't want to put our loved ones in danger. (Even if the only loved ones I had left were a bunch of total ass holes, I still cared...)

"We won't push you to it. Think of it as a trust exercise. It's up to you to learn to trust your team mates enough to tell them your identity. In six months, Director Fury himself will be assessing you on that account. Because training, physical training and discipline, we can establish. And we know that you will actually do it. But a team is only as good as its members...and the closer the connection the better you fight." All heads turned towards Sam as he yawned. 

"Okay, okay, enough with the mushy stuff already. When are we getting to the action?" Coulson sighed. Deeply. It was a sigh that had...' I told him this was a bad idea' written all over it. "You will be notified when your first assignment comes along...for now, you may continue as you were. But, I strongly suggest you focus on getting to know each other if you want to stand a chance in working as a team...." With that he left. 

Leaving us alone. 

"Sooo....are we gonna do the whole bonding thing...or..." Peter let the sentence trail off. We all looked at each other and wordlessly got up. Peter was the only one still seated, he sighed and got up too, and then we all parted ways till our first training session together...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Ava's P.O.V

“PLEASE Ava!!??” MJ begged, I sighed closing my locker door. “C’mon MJ, you know I’m no good at sports...” I answered. She rolled her eyes and gave me a ‘yeah, right’ look. “No, you pretend to be no good at sports. You’re actually awesome at it! And for some reason that I just can’t fathom you pretend to suck at gym!!” She said expharatedly. “No,” I said simply as we started walking towards our next class.

“Please!! Just come to try outs!” she begged. “You’re not living up to your full potential! C’mon! Please!! I won’t go if you don’t! And you know how much I wanna go, but…I won’t go without you Ava…” MJ said. I sighed. Arrghgh! Why did she have to be so darn persuasive!? But then again why was I so afraid? Plenty of people were good in sports! And it wasn’t like any super villains were going to my high school and they’d just spot me in gym and instantly realize that I was the white tiger and then follow me home and then murder me and my remaining family…like they had my first… But now, if there were villains in my school, and if they did decide to follow me home, they’d be following me to the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier…and no sane person would dare try to kill me there. Now that I was away from Aunt Madeia’s house, there wasn’t anyone who could get hurt… So if that was the case…why should I hold back?  
“Fine.”

“Oh, come on! Ava don’t be such a- Wait, What?” MJ asked. I let out a small laugh. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, I really did; love to play the game, had, before when me and Hector had played it. And I was quite good, so I’d probably make the team, and then MJ would be there too. “I said fine. I’ll come for basketball tryouts…”

I covered my ears to block out her triumphant ‘whoop’ of joy. Maybe I did need to loosen up…

 

*********

Danny's P.O.V

Luke and I headed out of the locker room and towards the door of the gym through the bleachers, I was looking straight ahead, not really paying attention to the girls’ basketball practices that were taking place (because they had a few new players they were having extra practice for the first few weeks to get them up to speed.) when Luke tapped my shoulder. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Is that Ayala?” He asked, his voice sounding dumbfounded. If it were another girl I wouldn’t have really cared much, perhaps glanced out of the corner of my eye, but as mentioned earlier, Ava intrigued me. And from what I’d gathered she wasn’t the sports type, but as I looked over to the court the evidence there completely said otherwise. Most everyone there was good, but Ava was….

Something.

She dribbled the ball and dodged as some of the other girls dived to her and finally let the red head, MJ, I think take it and went over to the other side. She patiently waited there, alert and ready to spring into action as her team mated worked the ball towards her and then she grabbed it and jumped high and threw it into the goal and landed with a…wow, back flip! And this from the girl who got hit by the first ball during doge ball. She and MJ high fived and then some of the original players went over to talk to the newbies. 

And I just stood there. Staring. Sometimes, on rare occasions when I watch her sitting with her friends I see this small, fierce flame, this spark that was buried under her mask as soon as it appeared. Normally, I only glimpsed it in her chocolate brown eyes, but watching her right now not only was it burning strong and unquestioned in her irises, but it engulfed her. And she controlled it. She controlled whatever was inside her, normally she locked it away, but at this moment, it was out….but Ava had it on a leash. And suddenly I was taken over with one question, only one thing I wanted to know…

‘Who is Ava Ayala?’

“Might wanna close your mouth or you’ll catch flies…” I jolted out of my trance and my jaw instantly shut as I looked towards Luke who gave me a funny look. I blushed, as I realized that I did something that I seldom…or never do. I stared. At a girl. 

“Let’s go,” I muttered as I started walking towards the door, I heard Luke give a small chuckle but then follow. Two questions.

‘Who was Ava Ayala?’ and ‘What the hell was that?!’

********

Ava's P.O.V

“Hey Ava…” MJ whispered, glancing behind us as we walked, with the rest of the girls to the locker room. “Yeah?” I asked, taking a sip or two from my water bottle. Practice had gone pretty well. Great actually. I’d felt more alive than I have as Ava Ayala in years.

“I think I saw Danny Rand staring at you…”

“What?!!?” I screeched, choking on my water, everyone turned to look back at us and MJ just waved them away. Her green eyes turned back to me and she nodded vigorously “Uh-huh, he and his friend were by the bleachers when we were playing and he was staring at you jaw dropped and everything!!” she said, giggling at my horrified/dreamy look. No cut the dreamy. I seriously had to get over that, it wasn’t a working thing, and my liking towards him was completely one-sided…not to mention impossible considering I’d kind of liked him since I came to school and we’d barley talked. Ok, so there was that one time, In Science, when our partners had been absent and we’d been pared together. And there were those times after gym, after I’d let myself get hit with a ball where he’d actually honestly seemed concerned and had asked me if I was okay. (I’d been fine, It had barley tickled…seriously I get worse every other day…) Other than that, it was these small brief friendly smiles and concerned looks, or this bored looks we shot at each other from time to time. Overall. Nothing,,,

“OMG! You like him!!” MJ squealed. I glanced around, “No I do not!!” I defended. She smirked. “Do too! Oh and I think he likes you too!” she said. Really Mary Jane? “Uh-huh, look, I think that maybe you were hit by a ball while I wasn’t looking, so why don’t we just go change and I’ll take you to the nurse’s office…” With that I rushed into the locker room where I knew MJ wouldn’t dare bring it up. 

Daniel Rand was one of the most sought after guys in the school. Friends turned against each other for stupid things like boys, and it wouldn’t just be dangerous if someone like me, (A gothic, nerdy loner and outcast in most people’s eyes) was supposedly interested in him, or even worse, if he was interested in me (wait, what?! No!!), it wouldn’t just be dangerous…oh no, it would be suicide…

So on that note, I needed to banish the little spell that Rand had over me. 

And anyway, even if all the other variables could be ignored, and if he did by some miracle like me, then he would be someone I cared about. Some one that mattered. He would be some one that was close to the White tiger…

And as far as I had seen…’mummy? Blood, screams. Gone. Ava run!’ Anyone close to the white tiger… ‘Dad! No!’

Ended up dead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hope you guys like the story so far, pls comment and Tell me what you think!!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

Anonymous P.O.V

Harry walked through central park, lost in his own thoughts. His own mumbled up, torn apart thoughts. His dad was having incidents again, and Harry was starting to wonder…would the goblin ever truly be gone? 

Would he ever had his dad back? But then again, had he even had one to begin with?

It was already dark out, Harry wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing out here, alone at this hour…but he’d been in a brooding mood, and he needed some alone time. The wind was soft, and it rustled the emerald tree leaves at it blew through the park. It was a bit cold, but Harry didn’t really mind. He had algebra home work to complete…but what was the point? He sucked at it anyway, and he’d get them all wrong, so might as well not waste his time on something that he knew was pointless and do something else right? Even if it was just wandering through the park in the middle of the night…

He was just about to turn back when he heard a noise coming from some trash cans over in the corner. Lots of people often wonder why people in horror movies are so stupid enough to walk towards these scary sounds and blinking lights and go into abandoned houses. Harry often wondered too. Well then he got it, it was just this strange instinct, this need to know. It wasn’t actually you, but it was, and you were just drawn to take a quick peek. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” he called out. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look in the darkness. He could roughly see a figure hunched over the trash can. The figure was doing something but froze when he heard Harry. He turned to face him and Harry took a step back once he got a look at the glowing purple eyes. “Ahh...Wow…ahh…do you need help?” Harry asked, the figure slowly got up and took a step out of the shadows and was vaguely more illuminated by the silver moon light. It as a girl. She had purple glowing eyes. She was clutching what seemed to be a dead…rat in her hands, and there was a small drip of liquid falling from the rat’s carcass, which Harry assumed was its blood. The girl’s mouth had this red all around it. Presumably blood too. 

All of it was scary, but what made Harry want to scream was the slight fangs that could be seen between her parted lips. He took more than a few steps back and stared at the dimly lit girl with fear and shock. 

“Wh…what are y-“ he didn’t have time to finish because by then she’d lunged at him and had pinned him to the ground, She hissed showing off her fangs and Harry screamed. Her face was mainly dim, but slightly illuminated by the moon and her glowing eyes, which darted from Harry’s face to his neck. Her mouth opened wider and she hissed more and leaned in, her black hair turning white with every second. But then suddenly she stopped, got off Harry and clutched her head. Her hair turning black again. She hissed and with one final glance at Harry disappeared (Technically ran away with super human speed…)- leaving Harry staring after her, still on the floor and still traumatized.

What that a vampire!!!???

********

“You were attacked by a what now?” Peter asked inridiculosly, trying to suppress a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes annoyed. “A vampire…” he muttered. MJ, Sam and Ava, unable to hold it in anymore burst out laughing, Harry just shot them a glare. “Oh c’mon Har, you can’t really blame us. You have to admit that sounds…ridiculous…” MJ said in-between laughs. “And a guy dressed in a spider costume who can stick to walls is what now?!” Harry shot back. “Well, people have actually seen Spiderman, no one…other than you of course, has seen this Vampire girl of yours..” before Harry could reply the doors to the cafeteria opened and agent Coulson walked in.

Peter and Ava shared surprised glances. “Students, My name is Phil Coulson, or as you shall know me from now on…Principal Coulson…”

Peter's P.O.V

WHAT!!!!???

I just stared at agent…no, apparently now principal Coulson. He was our new principal?! Wasn’t it bad enough that he was already dating my aunt?!!

Flash back 

I entered the S.H.I.E.L.D training room with Iron Fist and Power man, who were apparently now my new team mates. And the first thing I saw was….

“YOU??!!” I screeched, my voice one octave higher. Iron Fist and Power man stared at me, and then followed my pointed finger towards the man standing there. Phillip Coulson. My aunt’s boyfriend…who was a …S.H.I.E.L.D agent?!!!!!?

“Yes. Hello Spider man,” he said. “Ga…you...bu.…you haven’t told her have you?” I finally managed, he just shook his head and I shut up. No use in making a scene that could reveal my identity to Iron Fist and Power man…

But seriously? Wasn’t it bad enough that I was Spider man? And now Phil was a bloody spy!!!?? I thought he was a teacher!!! Ooi…I turned around and heard a familiar voice yell ‘you?!!’ and I turned around to find White tiger and that new guy bucket head hovering next to her.

What did I get myself into?

End flashback.

I had a strange feeling that things were about to get a whole lot more interesting around here, and seriously, I’m Spiderman, how much more interesting can it get? 

“Oh, and before you all continue, I’d like to add that there will be a new student attending midtown starting tomorrow. Not many people took notice of that, and some actually rolled their eyes and groaned. “A girl from Canada, now be nice and give her a warm welcome…” with that he turned and left. I noticed that some people seemed more interested…okay, so by some people I mean some guys, seemed more interested when Coulson mentioned that it was a girl. Pfff. Weirdoes. 

“Wonder what the new girls like…” Sam mused, I gave him a look. “What?!” he asked, his mouth still full of pasta, I just snorted and rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. He looked really sweet like that.

Wait. WHAT!!!??

 

Anonymous P.O.V

That night, Harry, still shaken by his encounter with what he just knew was a vampire, slept with holy water sprinkled around his bed, a stake under his pillow, a cross above the bed on the wall and a garland of garlic around his neck. Not to mention he ate it for dinner. 

Couldn’t be too careful right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so end of chapter, I hope my vampire attack was decent....and heads up I might alter some of theor back stories, excluding Peters coz I know it...but the others....not so much so....
> 
> Pls keep reading!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's swearing. Don't say I didn't say anything. :)

Chapter Six

 

Anonymous P.O.V

“OK listen up Fist, you crack one more fortune cookie of wisdomly criticism towards me and I swear I will…”

“Anger and revenge are clearly paved paths towards destruction,” Iron fist said with a small smirk. Tiger growled and lunged at him only to be yanked back by Spiderman and Nova. “Oh I’ll show you destruction!!!” 

“Calm down tiger,” Spider man said. He knew that something was wrong, Ava didn’t like Iron fist much, but she was never this hostile, he hadn’t seen her like this in months, which meant that there was something wrong. She was having some sort of problem, and that was ceasing her to lose her firm grip onto her self-control. The one thing that kept at bay the tiger within. Literally. And Iron Fist wasn’t helping too much…

“White tiger!” They all turned to find Coulson standing in the door way, his face expressionless. Then he said something in Spanish, which no one other than Ava of course could understand. He said…’ Ava calm down, don’t lose control, don’t let the tiger take over…you are in control Ava,’ Ava took a deep breath and then relaxed, Spidey and Nova let go of her. She groaned. 

“Sorry about that,” she said, still not facing anyone but Coulson. Coulson nodded, and told her to go take a break in Spanish. Without even looking behind her Ava walked out, leaving everyone in silence. Coulson looked directly at Iron Fist, who was staring at the door where Tiger had walked out of. “And you Iron fist, would do well not to antagonize her…” Spiderman unconsciously nodded in agreement. Hell, no one wanted to antagonize Ava for fear of going to the nurse’s office with a bleeding nose. So if the others in this room had known Ava like he did (And nova he supposed because he and White tiger seemed to be friends), and if they knew that she was the White tiger, then they would know that antagonizing Ava Ayala was suicide… 

The next day….

Lunch, everyone’s favorite, and at the same time most hated part to the day. 

“Hey weren’t we supposed to get that new girl from Canada today?” MJ asked. “Maybe she’d here and we just didn’t notice…” Sam said. Just then everyone heard a girls voice yelling ‘what the fuck?! Watch where you’re going already!!’ they turned around to see who it was, Ava snorted.

“Looks like Harry noticed…” she said. A few meters away from them they saw Harry standing with his tray with half the stuff spilt on the floor and the other half on who everyone presumed was the new Canadian girl. She was a bit shorter than Harry, and had long black hair, beep blue eyes and unbelievably pale skin. She was wearing denim leggings with a long blood red top and a leather jacket, and she had this unusual chocker necklace. And she had spaggatie and tomato sauce all over her. She glared at Harry her hands clenched. “Oh god, I am soo sorry here let me…” they heard him say shakily. But the girl just shook her head in frustration and walked away from him. He stood there for a moment, and then realizing that people were watching him shyly made his way over to his friends. “Way’d ya say ‘hi!’ to the new girl Harry,” Sam teased. MJ shot him a glare and turned back to the visible embarrassed Harry. “Yeah…if spilling sauce and cheap spaggathie all over her is a way to say ‘hi welcome to Midtown high!’ then I nailed it!” He shot back sarcastically. “Yeah, what happened back there?” Peter asked. Harry colored slightly. “I…ahh…I thought she was…ahh...well…the vampire I mentioned…” Everyone just stared at him and burst out laughing, he glared at them and they eventually stopped, 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll forget about it after she finds out your Harry Osborn…” Sam said munching on his sandwich, MJ and Peter gave him looks and Ava kicked him from under the table. “Not a bad Idea actually, maybe I should offer to pay her dry cleaning bill or something…” Harry mused. MJ and Peter looked at each other, was he seriously this concerned about what a new girl thought of him? Sure she was pretty, but really Harry?

One more look at his face and they knew…

He was dead serious…?

 

Danny's P.O.V

I and Luke were once again sitting at our usual table. I honestly have no idea why we sit here, we have next to nothing in common with the air heads who share the table with us, but I suppose it was a just some sort of thing. Drama people there. Jocks there. Nerd there. Cheerleaders there. Debating team there. Rich kids there. Goths everywhere…

And then there was Ava’s table. It was actually Peter Parker, MJ Watson and Harry Osborn’s table, but it wasn’t exactly set aside for one clique. Peter was a nerd, Harry was a rich kid, MJ was a media club / Drama kid, Sam was a sort of sports/ cool guy, and Ava was a Goth and…a really god basketball player. And I’d seen random people whose friends were currently ignoring them over something stupid get invited to go sit at their table once in a while. For some reason, probably my better mind, I kind of felt like I should be there. And not here. 

But I’ve been sitting here form the first day of school, occasionally sitting with the rich kids when they invited me, but other than that with the jocks. It’s just how it’s been for the last year and few months. So…why did I want to change it all of a sudden?

Maybe it was because of all the bigger changes that I’ve been going through. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D taking on more responsibilities as owner and CEO of Rand industries…

Or maybe it was because of her. But that too why now? Why on Earth did I want to, after a year, want to get to know her better? Perhaps I had always wanted to, but never quite acknowledged it before. 

‘One must free oneself from all earthly attachments, if one is to truly find peace and be free…’

He’d lived by that for so long. Keeping most people at arm’s length, making them only so close that losing them wouldn’t completely break him, the only exception being Luke, who had just somehow gotten under his skin… But was it time to break that streak? Or had that already been done when he’d started asking the question…

“Who is Ava Ayala?”

“Huh?” Danny was knocked out of his trance and turned to see Luke looking at him curiously. “Did you say something?” he asked. “No,” Danny answered automatically. Luke gave him a dubious look, the others at the table didn’t notice their conversation because they were involved in one of their own. “You sure? Cuz I swear I heard you muttering who is Ava Ayala?” he said. Danny felt heat rising to his cheeks but was spared from answering by a girl screaming ‘What the fuck!? Watch were you’re going!!’ Everyone turned to see a girl, with long black hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes wearing gothic cloths, covered in spagattie and sauce glowering at Harry Osborn.

“Oh, that must be the new chick,” Brian said. “She look hot,” Jake said. Danny rolled his eyes. “Looks like for once Osborn won’t be the one to get the girl. He should seriously stop hanging out with those nerds, their starting to get to him. Especially Parker…” Flash said. “I really don’t get why he hangs out with them, and Ice queen? Ya know, if I didn’t know better I’d say the only reason any one hangs out with her is to try and get her to bed,” Mark said, Danny’s green eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. “Yeah, they’d be legends. Hey maybe I should try snag her, I’d probably do better than you huh Flash?” Brian said. “Only reason she’d hanging out with Harry’s coz she’s trying to snag him, that’s what I heard…” Marks cheerleader girlfriend said, clearly jealous of the friendship. Ok, that’s it. I am so outta here. I rose abruptly making everyone look at me, Luke got up too, I’m pretty sure he didn’t like the way they were trashing a girl they barely knew either. 

Without another word I walked out of the cafeteria, glancing down at my fist to make sure it wasn’t glowing. They had no right to talk about Ava like that, I didn’t really know her, but I knew that that, was not her. 

Whoever Ava Ayala was, however many shades she had, she was not and probably never would be a bitch like everyone was trying to make her out as…

 

Luke's P.O.V

After basketball practice, Luke hadn’t gone back to Danny’s (Luke was staying with him till his grandma got out of the hospital). Instead he’d gone to his old neighborhood, he hadn’t been here in about a year, not since his grans accident. Luke had never really said goodbye to anyone. He’d just disappeared. He didn’t know if they knew he was still living, or if he’d moved, or if he had run away, but Luke had never come back to try and tell them. Not even her…

He hadn’t come back here because it was a life he wanted to try and leave behind, it was his fault, and he didn’t come back because he wanted to try and forget it. 

But for some reason, he had come back today. He’d come back, because he didn’t want to forget everything that he’d had here… He didn’t want to talk to anyone, unless it was her of course. But Luke wasn’t sure how he’s be received, with a shocked, ‘I thought you were dead... .’ a hug or a hard slap on the face. He didn’t know. But he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to find out. 

He unconsciously walked, with his hood up and drawn close to his face to near the pond clearing. It was behind a bunch of old houses, it was well maintained, and kids use to come here to play during the day. And some times, gangs use to come there to fight at night. But he didn’t really expect anyone to be there now. It was also the place where he had spent a lot of his time with her…

When he finally rounded the houses and made it to the back clearing near the pond he stopped dead and just stared. 

She was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and shorts. Her hair was loose and she was sitting by the water, holding something in her hands. She stared out at the green water, so lost in thought that she didn’t notice him coming up behind her. Luke peered at the things in her hands. There were ten, maybe fifteen sleeping pills. ‘No. She…she wouldn’t…’

She looked down at her hand and then back at the water. ‘Oh my god, she would!’ This was further proven as she drew her shaking open palm closer to her mouth. “NO!” Luke yelled as he smacked her hand, making the pills fall onto the ground. She got up and whirled around, her brown frizzy hair slapping his face a bit. “What the…?” she started but then trailed off and gasped in shock as she stared, her mouth wide open. “L…Luke…?” She breathed staring at him like she’d seen a ghost. Now that he got a good look at her, he could see that there was something wrong. Her eyes were sunken and hollow, and she was pale. “I thought you were dead…” she said, almost to herself. 

Then she slapped him. Hard. On the face. 

“Where the fuck have you been!!!?” she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged him. He hadn’t been sure of the reception he’d receive if he did by chance run in to her. Now, he guessed that he should have just expected all three. “Away,” he said, unable to resist the impulse of stroking her wavy hair. She pulled away. “Away? That’s all I get?” she asked inridiculosly. He just shrugged, unsure of what else to do. “Well that’s just shit…” she said. “So is me catching you before you tried to suicide yourself…” Luke said, arms folded across his chest. She snorted and rolled her eyes and turned away. “It’s not like anyone cares…” she muttered. “I care…” Luke said, almost to himself. She whirled around to face him, anger burning bright in her brown eyes. “Then why did you leave!!!?” she demanded.   
Luke sighed. “Because I was scared…” he said. “Of what?!!? Having to deal with me!!? I was worried sick after the accident! I thought you were dead, and then I go to your house and you and your grandma have all of a sudden disappeared!!!” she screamed. “And you didn’t even say goodbye! Not even a fucking note! Let’s say you didn’t want to look me in the eyes when you ripped out my heart but at least give girl a fucking text before disappearing off with your grandm…” 

“Grans in the hospital, in a coma…” he said simply. She stared at him, anger replaced by concern and hurt. 

Silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have been there for you…” she said quietly. He shook his head and sat down on the grass. “I guess...I was scared of anybody else getting hurt…that accident was my fault. I shouldn’t have aggravated the triads, it was coz of me that the breaks were cut out…” he said. 

He felt her arms just wrap around him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled like that…” “And I should have said something…” Luke said. “I missed you,” “I missed you too Annie,” They just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Luke decided to speak. 

“So what’s new?” 

Annie told him about what had been happening in her life for the past year. About how her mom was home even less now than before, and how Carlo and Jacob had gotten involved with a gang. How she’d been making a mess of her self further by going to late night parties and getting drunk. And how her cousin had come to live with them. And finally, she owned up to having tried drugs… Luke didn’t say anything to it, seeing that she was caught in memories. She regretted it, but as always they were hard to stop.

“I’d been in for about a month before my cousin found out,” she sniffed. “She kept on trying to get me to stop. I didn’t know why she even bothered, I was a total ass to her, but she did. She was the only one who actually cared….mom and Carlo and Jacob knew but they didn’t give a dam, but she did. And I pretended to ignore her, but what she said hit me hard, and I’ve been trying to stop. But it’s fucking hard.” She furiously wiped at the flow of tears raining down from her eyes. “I…I…my life was always shit, from being an accident, to having a mom whole barely around…any everything. The only thing that made me actually think it was worth was you, and then her….”

“So then why were you…?” Luke let the question hang.

“She ran way. I’m sure she’d gotten tired of the whole thing. Everyone being a bitch to her, the twins treating her like a maid, having to cook and clean cuz our house drove her mad…And… I guess she finally gave up coz we just woke up one day and she was gone. Carlo and Jacob didn’t really give a shit, just said that they’d miss her cooking. Ma was a bit sad. And then she just got angry and said that she was ungrateful…which shit coz she was anything but it, and she didn’t really have much to be grateful for. Her life’s as depressing as mine…. And I miss her. After she left I had no one who cared…”

Annie broke down there, burying her face in her hands. “I wish I hadn’t been such a bitch. But I just couldn’t help it. Ava was the only person that….” 

“Ava?” Luke echoed. She nodded and sniffed. “My cousin, Ava Ayala…” she said. Luke’s eyes widened. Ava was Annie’s cousin? Ava was a runaway? She looked up at him curiously. 

“You know her?’ she asked in-between sniffs. “Yeah, she goes to my school…” Annie’s eyes snapped up to look at him. “What!!? Is she still there!? Is she alright!!? Where is she living!!? You have to tell her to come back! Please! You have to take me to her!!” she begged. “Well, she’s there, and she seems okay. I’m not sure, exactly, we’re not exactly friends…she has friends though, good ones…” Luke said. “Please Luke! I have to see her!!” Annie wailed. He sighed and thought for a minute. And then the words were out. “She’s on the girls Basketball team, I think she has practices after school tomorrow with a friend of mine. She’s a real good player…” “Better than the whites?” she asked, Luke held back a frown. Annie was a bit of a racist, it was one of the things he didn’t like about her but no one was perfect…

“Well, on her team mostly, my friend from the boy’s team, Danny, he’s just about her match from what I’ve seen…”

“You friends with whites?” She asked inridioculosly. He shrugged. “Well yeah, so is she…” Annie’s eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed but she didn’t say anything further on the topic. 

Maybe telling her this, wasn’t such a good idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Luke's ex-sorta still girlfriend is Ava's troubled cousin Annie. What's next? I honestly have no idea I'm pretty much making this up as i go...but pls bear it with me and R&R!:-)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEARING. U WERE WARNED.  
> (ok so it's not that bad but still..... actually, no I have no idea, I just warned you!)

Chapter Seven

Anonymous P.O.V

“Ahh… hey,” Harry said cautiously as he leaned against the locker beside that of the new girl. School was at an end and this was the first he’d seen of her all day. She turned to face him, seemingly not at all startled by his sudden appearance. “I’m Harry. Harry Osborn,” he said extending his hand. She looked at his judgingly before sighed and shaking his hand. “Yes I know who you are,” she said simply, before closing her locker and starting to walk down the hall. Harry blinked a few times before following her. 

“Ahh look, I just wanted to apologize…for yesterday. I swear it was an accident! I’m not usually that clumsy, I just...ahh…was lost in thoughts from the previous night…” he said lamely. She kept walking beside him, still not turning to look at him. “Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?’ she asked in a neutral tone. Harry thought about it for a few seconds and then blushed. “No!! Not like that! I meant…” she let out a small laugh. And it was the prettiest laugh ever. “I know what you meant. It’s fine. Just…next time, be more careful. And if you ever decide to spill anything on me again, make sure it isn’t garlic, I’m allergic….” With that she ducked into the crowd. Harry just stared blankly at the door.

Wow.

“Hey Har, you alright?” Peter asked shaking his friends shoulder. Harry blinked a few times before turning his attention to Peter. Her eyes were entrancing. “Uhh…what?” he asked. Peter gave him a weird look and then just shrugged.

“So apologize to the new girl yet?”

“Ahhh…actually yeah, just now,” Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “And? Was she totally taken or what?” Sam piped up, making both of them jump as he’d just appeared out of nowhere. “Ahh…okay. First. That was creepy. Second. No, nothing other than an unimpressed handshake…” he replied, a bit down, it wasn’t everyday a girl wasn’t completely into his charms. “Well you did spill sauce all over her on her first day…” Peter pointed out. 

“Yeah, but she said it was fine, and she laughed and told me to be careful from then on…” 

“Weird.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks his mouth slightly open. “Shall I tell you what else is weird?” he asked. “What?” Sam and Harry asked in unison staring at him quizzically. He pointed straight ahead. “Ava playing Basketball….” They both turned to look towards the gym doors, where sure enough, Ava and MJ were standing talking with the rest of the girl’s team. “Ava? Basketball team?” Harry asked dubiously. No way, not unless Ava miraculously became a sports whiz. She stunk…at least as far as he’d seen. Strangely, Peter and Sam smirked at that, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. The team headed on into the gym and the three boys looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

“Let’s go.”

 

Ava's P.O.V

It had been a great practice, boys and girls teams had gone against each other. I’m one of the newest players to the team, but I’m the best too…I do have an unfair advantage kinda, but still. I even got to go toe to toe with Danny Rand, the only match for me from the opposite side. Wait, no! That kinda sorta came out wrong!! Anyway, we’d ended up with a tie, since we’d pretty much each scored equal points. I and MJ headed for the locker rooms. Or at least we were before we heard our names being called from behind us. We turned around and my eyes widened as I saw Harry, Sam and Peter running towards us. 

“Wow Ava you got moves! I never knew ya had it in you!!” Harry said, impressed. I blushed, oh god. How long had they been there?

“And when you went toe to toe with Rand!? Danny Rand?! Like dude, he’s the best!!” Sam said. “Not anymore, he’s got some major competition!” MJ said putting an arm around my shoulder. Dam it. Dam it. DAM IT!! I didn’t really want the guys finding out about this, okay sure, they would, everyone would find out after today now that we’d played against the boy’s team but….

“Ummm…yeah,” I said. We talked for a few minutes and then went to shower and change, I was running late so I told MJ to go without me. Half an hour off my normal schedule I finally made it out of the school and was walking through the parking lot. I didn’t have a car, or any other transportation. I usually walked home with MJ or Peter, or Sam. But today I was alone. 

It was getting dark. And my eyes darted from place to place. I could handle myself so I wasn’t really afraid. Then, I stopped in my tracks and my blood ran cold as someone called my name. I shakily turned around and my eyes widened at who I saw standing behind me.

“A…Annie?”

 

Danny's P.O.V

I was running late. I’d lost my i-pod somewhere and I wasn’t willing to go home without it (hey I may be rich but still…). So I’d told Luke to go home (he had his own car) and that I’d come later. After finally finding it I headed outside towards the parking lot. It was getting a bit dark and the parking lot, and school, were basically empty. I stopped though, when I heard yelling. The only car left was mine and it was parked by some bushes so I went over there to listen. Yes. I know that eves dropping is bad, but so is having a heated argument in the middle of a school parking lot. 

“I am not coming home Annie!!!” A voice yelled. I knew that voice. Ava? I peeked from behind the bushes and saw Ava and another African American girl who didn’t go to Midtown. 

“And where are you supposed to stay!!?” the girl demanded. Annie I think. 

“I’m staying with a friend!!” she retorted. “Oh!!? Ya mean one of those damd white skinned friends that I hear you have?!!” Annie asked coldly. 

“Wha…how did…never mind. And yes! With a white!! So what!!? I’m not a racist!! And FYI my friend’s care more about me than you ever did!!!”

“Ya know I could repot you as a runaway if you don’t come back!!” Annie threatened. Ava laughed coldly. “Oh yeah, and I could report you entire family! Your mom’s a damd irresponsible parent! And a Stripper!! Carlo and Jacob are gangsters!!! And you! You’re a fucking drug addict!!! You expect me to come back to that!!?” Ava yelled, voice an octave higher. 

“We’re your family!!!” Annie yelled back.

“Oh and since when exactly is family so important to you!!? And I don’t care if you’re my family by blood, the whole time I was damd there you treated me like shit!! I am never coming back to that! You! Aunt Madeia or your stupid brothers ever again!! I had my reasons for leaving!!”

“If that’s your way of pointing out that I’m an alcoholic! You’ve seen my life!!” Annie yelled in disbelief. Ava laughed again. “Yeah, I could have that excuse too!!” she said. “And what exactly do you do those nights you sneak out!!?? Don’t deny it I’ve seen you!!” Annie said. “And I see you smoking! Look, you can’t say anything that’ll get me back there so just forget it and LEAVE!!!” Ava yelled.

“Ya know what Ava?! I think I finally get why you’re not like me after all that’s happened to your family! You don’t care!! And ya know why!!? Coz your damd family didn’t care about you!! They all left you! We are the only family you have left, you mom, your dad, and your brother and sister are dead!! And I think that they’d hate you!! I hate you!!!” Annie said crying at yelling, smiling slightly at how her words cut Ava like a knife. She spun on her heel and disappeared. “Fuck you,” Ava sobbed after a long silence, and before falling to the floor. I just stood there shocked, and not exactly knowing what to do. I had heard way too much of a private, definitely private conversation. And now I saw the most collected person I knew a mess of tears on the parking lot floor and I just didn’t know what to do. 

I wasn’t leaving. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I’d never forgive myself if I left her like this and then if something happened to her. Swallowing I walked towards her…

 

Ava's P.O.V

I wasn’t sure how I felt about Annie saying she hated me, but I knew that what she’d said about my family had just….broken me. I don’t know why. I had just cracked then and there. I knew her words were just bull, but they stung. 

So much that I couldn’t even be angry. I’d just been stung. Broken. Beaten and cut. 

“Hey,” I practically jumped up and whirled around when I heard a voice behind me. It was a beautiful voice, peaceful and familiar. I winced as I saw who it was. His blond hair was a bit damp, and he was wearing his usual ensemble with a bag slung over his shoulder. Daniel Rand. 

Oh god, please tell me he hadn’t been there more than three minutes. It was bad enough he’d found me a sobbing mess out on the floor of the parking lot, but if he’d actually seen and heard my fight with Annie…yeeesh… 

“Ahh…Are you okay?” he asked, his green gaze full of concern. I furiously wiped at the tears running down my cheeks. “I’m fine…” I muttered. Getting up and dusting off my jeans. “Did you…?” I asked after a moment of silence. He only nodded and I turned away embarrassed. Great. “I promise I won’t tell anyone…” he said honestly, I gave him a small nod and smile, still unable to look him in the yes. We just stood there awkwardly for a while, not knowing what to do. We were both looking at our feet, I occasionally glanced up at him and caught him doing the same to me.

I cleared my throat.

“Ahh…I… Should probably go…” I said quietly starting to turn. I wasn’t afraid that Danny would tell anyone what he’d heard. From what I knew of him, he wasn’t like that… but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

“Ava,” I turned slightly as he called my name. “Ahh….Do you…want a ride?” he asked, nudging his head towards his blue convertible. “Ahh…no, no, thanks, but I can walk…I don’t want to trouble you,” I said backing away slowly. I wasn’t afraid of letting him drop me home, problem was, and I didn’t exactly have a home to go to! I couldn’t exactly tell him to take me to the nearest short-range S.H.I.E.L.D transportation shuttle… 

He smiled gently. “It’s no trouble. And besides…it…wouldn’t exactly be right of me to let you walk home alone this late…even if you can handle yourself…” I gulped. I was about to decline when I realized that he was probably right, normally I would be fine, but my mind still seemed paralyzed from my confrontation with Annie. There was a transport near Peter’s…

I sighed. “Yeah, thanks. A ride would be nice…” I said, sniffing a bit. 

We walked over to his car and he dramatically held the door open for me, making me laugh. Once inside he started the engine and we drove in silence. It was an awkward silence and I just couldn’t think of anything to say. “Thank you, for not going to tell anyone about…what you heard…” I said all of a sudden. Peter and Sam were the only ones in the school who knew my full backstory, including the bits involving the White tiger. MJ and Harry just vaguely knew an altered version. “It’s nothing. It’s your private life and I’m sorry for intruding…” he said, his eyes on the road. I just nodded, and there was another few minutes of silence. “I know what it’s like…to lose family,” he said quietly. I just looked at him curiously. “My parents are dead too…” he said quietly, I winced, suddenly remembering what I’d read about his back story on some teen magazine. “I’m sorry,” he merely nodded. I wanted to ask how his parents died, and I’m pretty sure he wanted to ask me how I’d lost my family, but we both seemed to decide against it. “You’re a really good basketball player,” I said. Seriously Ava? Oh well, at least it was something, this silence was agony! “Thanks, you’re not bad yourself,” he said giving me a small smirk. Oh god it was cute…. Shut up Ava. 

“There are some CD’s in there if you want,” Danny said, I nodded and started going through his music collection, he had everything and more than I did! And…  
“Some one’s a Swiftie…” I commented with a smirk as I skimmed over all of Taylor Swift’s albums. He blushed a bit. “Never pegged to as the angst break up song guy,” I teased, he cleared his throat but I saw he was smiling. “I like the melody, and…there is no rule saying I can’t like her music….” He said. I laughed. “She’s okay,” I said, selecting her latest album and putting the disk into the player. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at me. “You’re not a fan I take it?” he asked. I shrugged, “Never really got into it. Most of the music I own are…” I paused for a moment and then decided that I might as well continue. “Were….my brothers….and sisters…” The beat of Welcome to New York started to play. “But I like her songs I guess…what’s your favorite?” I asked turning to look at him. He glanced at me before turning back to the road. “I don’t know… I didn’t really go to peg one as my favorite…”

“Oh yeah, that would be embarrassing,” I said teasingly. 

He rolled his green eyes and smirked. “No, just….ok so a bit embarrassing… Who’s your favorite singer?”

We actually talked about music for a good portion of the ride to Peters (he didn’t know it was Pete’s house, just a friend). And then we talked about other stuff, movies, sports and which teachers we thought were the meanest…and all sorts of neutral topics. This being the first actually long conversation I’d had with Danny, I knew that he was a nice guy. He was smart, funny and a bit of a fortune cookie. Okay, so a hell of a fortune cookie. He kinda reminded me of Iron Fist, only less annoying… 

When we finally pulled up by Peter’s house I got out of the car, “Danny, thanks…” I said. He flashed me a smile. “No prob, like I said it wasn’t any trou…” I cut him off. “Not, not just for the ride, but…cheering me up…” I said earnestly, he just nodded and we were silent for a few minuites. I was about to close the door when he spoke. “Hey Ava?”

“Hmmm?”

“Ahh….Do you want me to drop you home after practice from now on?” I blinked a few times, almost not quite understanding what he was saying. Was he offering to drop me off every Thursday and Wednesday? “ahh…uhmm…Well…ahh…are you sure?” I asked nervously. “I mean, I don’t think it would really help your reputation if you’re seen giving the ‘Ice queen’ a lift…” I said. “It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks Ava. I can give a lift to whoever I want, it’s no one else’s business. Promise. So…yes or no?” he asked nervously. I smiled, “Sure, thanks…so…bye, see ya at school….” I said before closing the door and waving bye as his car drove away. I just stood there, staring at nothing in particular when I heard a door open behind me and saw Peter coming out. 

“Ava? What are you doing here? And who was that?” he asked, pointing in the direction the car had gone. I sighed. “A friend…he gave me a lift…”

“To my house?”

I sighed again and I told Peter about Annie and my little confrontation, I left Danny anonymous of course, and when he asked I just smirked and started walking away towards the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D transport. Better get used to me getting down at your place Parker, you’ll be getting a lot more of it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is for both the junior and senior team of Besant!!! We WON!!! :)  
> +  
> Ok, just to add something, I keep forgetting to add various chapter end notes and this is just one I remembered. since I'm not that good at fight scenes and have no clue about basket ball I'll usually skip to the end or the middle of a scene like that.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!!!

Chapter Eight

 

Anonymous P.O.V

"Ahh...Hey. I didn't catch your name earlier...." Harry said, once again leaning against the locker next to that of the new girls. She looked at him, and then back at her locker as she pulled some books out of her bag and put them in. 

"Rowe," she said simply, taking something's from her locker and showing them into her black bag. She was wearing a black top, with a short denim skirt and dark blue leggings and a dark blue jacket, and she had that black ribbon chocker with a blood red crystal pendant around her neck. Harry was sure that he'd seen her wear that same outfit at least twice before this week...

"Rowe's short for....? Rosella?" Harry asked, making her give a small laugh. "Worse," she said slamming her locker shut and then leaning on it and facing him. Harry raised his eyebrows. "First off, I think Rosella is a nice name...and two, what is your real name?" She smirked and rolled her eyes and then gave him a helpless tired look as she answered...

"Aphrodite," 

"As in the goddess of love and..." he blushed slightly. "Ahh...that Aphrodite?" Harry asked. She nodded. "It's nice, but...I think Rowe suites you better..." Harry said, seemingly very focused on it. Rowe snorted and gave him a smile before she started to turn to walk away. "ahh hey Rowe? Ahh...I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" he asked.

She looked at him. "The rich kids?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "No, I sit at another table, I don't know if you noticed it, by the pillar in the left corner," She thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. Ok, I guess...it couldn't hurt...just please? No sauce...or garlic...." And with that she turned and walked away. 

Anonymous P.O.V

"Well if I were her, and then you all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere and then demanded that I come back home with you...I wouldn't want to go either..." Luke said, trying to reason with a very aggravated Annie. 

She spun around to face him. "But still! I'm her family!!" she said, Luke knew that she herself knew that it was a weak excuse. And knew that how she had handled the conversation with Ava yesterday had been wrong. But Annie was stubborn, and wouldn't go down without a fight. She sunk onto the grass and then hugged her knees and let out a heavy sigh. "And to make it worse I said all that stuff about her family..." she grimaced. "Stupid, stupid stupid!!! I told her I hate her, and now she probably hates me too!!" Annie wailed. "She seemed fine today...Look, Annie just give her some time to cool off, K? You too, and then once you have something good to say to her, I'll come with you and we'll handle it, okay?" before she could reply though Luke's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hellicarrier, now."

Cut.

Luke sighed, another surprise training mission. Wonderful. "Sorry Ann, I've gotta go. I'll come see you tomorrow K?" she nodded. "And don't..." "Yeah, yeah, drink or do anything stupid..." Luke gave her a pleading look and then ran off.

*******

Three days later....

Rowe wiped her mouth with her sleeve and walked out of the dark alleyway. She hated feeding. She avoided it as much as possible, but she had to do it or she'd become weaker than she already was. 

There were now only about five things that could kill her, them being garlic, holy water, crosses and a wooden stake through the heart. But, there was one other thing that could kill her, starvation. Vampires needed human blood to be strong, and normal vampire strength. After you were bitten, you had to drink human blood before becoming a full-fledged Vampire. But she hadn't wanted to become a full-fledged vampire, or to become a vampire at all. She didn't want to kill people and then feed on their blood. So she had to survive on animals. Mainly rats. It was disgusting, and she hated every second of it. But at the moments where she was feeding she was more vampire... 

And what was worse, if she didn't at least drink rat blood, not only would she get weaker, but she'd crave that of humans. She had already almost done it, twice ever since she'd come to New York. Once to this old lady riding the bus with her late at night, and then to this guy who was walking around the park in the middle of the night. It just so happened that that guy who she'd nearly scared to death was a school mate of hers, Harry Osborn to be precise. 

She was thankful that she had such a full credit card, and that her parents had left plenty of valuable stuff lying around. She'd been rich once, and she's taken as much as she could before running away from home. She wasn't proud of it. Any of it. Stealing. Running away. Hunting trash cans for some unlucky rats. Having to control herself every second so she didn't lose control and let out the danger that was within her....

But she had to.

She hadn't wanted to end up like this. But she had. And now she had to deal with it. Forever.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching she lifted off the ground and flew onto a roof top to watch the night sky. Being a vampire did have its cool side, she supposed. Super speed. Flight. Enhanced senses. Super strength. More agility, and of course healing powers. But none of them were at their height with Rowe because she still hadn't drunk human blood. And she wasn't planning on ever doing so...

After trying to stop a vampire attack on Ontario with S.H.I.E.L.D, succeeding. She'd fled after almost killing an agent. She would have, had someone not tried tom shoot her, she'd been on the run ever since. It may, to some have seemed stupid to come to the city where the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier was, but Rowe thought that it might be the last place they'd look, if they were even looking. She stared up at the black night sky and the twinkling silver dots scattered all over it. 

She knew where every star was. She remembered everything there. It was integrated into her brain like a picture, due to her photographic memory. It occurred to her that she might just live so long as to watch the very stars change. To see them disappear. To see new ones appear, hadn't he said that he had seen such things? She heard something, smelt something, behind her. But she reacted too late because she'd already been wrapped in some sort of rope, and then she felt her blood run cold as a familiar faint sent entered her nose. Garlic. 

Blackness.

Rowe's P.O.V

When my eyes blinked open I was faced with a bright white light, I closed my eyes again. Then opened them slower as I tried to get up, only to realize that my hands and legs were bound by metal cuffs. Normally, a vampire should be able to break free of metal cuffs but as I was weak....

"Hello Rowe," A familiar voice said, I sighed heavily and let my head drop back down onto the cool surface of the thing I was tied onto. "What do you want?" I asked. 

"To help," the cuffs around my hands popped open and I sat up and rubbed my wrists. "There easier ways to talk to me ya know..." I said dryly as I got up. "Would you have talked if I had tried those methods?"

"Point taken."

"We've been looking for you for a month or so now, didn't think I'd find you here..."

"Exactly why I came. Now what do you want Fury?" I asked, losing my patience. They'd used that diluted garlic gas that they'd made to capture me about two months ago, and it didn't help my mood. "I want to help you," he said, I gave him a skeptical look. "I'm not holding any grudges for what you almost did, you didn't do it, and you've been doing well controlling yourself thus far...." He said. "But you can't survive on rodents for the rest of your, very long life Rowe." I glared at him. He didn't have to remind me. "What are you saying Fury? Just cut to the chase, you know that the gas leaves me on a short fuse...." 

He sighed heavily and motioned for me to sit down. "I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D..." he said simply. I stared at him blankly for a few minutes and then burst out laughing. But then stopped once I realized he was serious. "Seriously? You want me to join your monster team or something? Howling commandoes was it?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, not the commandoes, not yet. For now I wanted you to join a team of teen super heroes that we started up a little while ago..." Teen superheroes? I knew that they existed, but S.H.I.E.L.D? I looked away. "I wouldn't have much to offer to this team of your Director Fury," I said quietly. "Oh I can say otherwise. Your powers are quite impressive, and if I'm not mistaken you're a Karate champion am I right? And also an archer. A good one, especially with the cross bow..." I sighed. "I'm weak," 

He looked me straight in the eye. 

"And what if I told you there was a way to fix that without drinking human blood? A way S.H.I.E.L.D could offer you, along with other things? You can't secretly live in that abandoned apartment forever Rowe...."

I looked at him, inside I was screaming 'manipulative bitch!!', but I knew he was right. About the apartment. But what was he talking about the blood? 

"I'm listening..."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I forgot to update!

Chapter Nine

Anonymous P.O.V

Training had been interrupted by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself, when the team had been called to the briefing room. Which, Spiderman and Nova were grateful for because taking down S.H.I.E.L.D’s training bots was hard enough without stopping Iron Fist and White tiger forgetting the bots all together and attacking each other…

They were all seated on the table, when the doors slid open and Fury walked in, along with someone else. It was a girl. She was wearing an all-black suit, with a mask that covered her mouth and nose, and a dark maroon scarf/ cloak thing over her head, shielding a good view of her face, she also had this purple jewel on her fore head, and she had something like a cross bow strapped onto her thigh. 

“Everyone, meet Nightlock, your new team mate….” Fury said.

“What?” 

Fury ignored them and continued. “Nightlock, meet Spiderman, Nova, Power man, Iron Fist and White tiger,” She just nodded and there was a dragged silence before Tiger spoke up.

“So I’m not the only girl anymore? Finally!!”

Strangely, Iron Fist had to stop himself from smiling as she said this, somehow he knew that she had done it to make the new girl feel less awkward, it was just something that she would do. It was nice. A quality in her that he admired, even though he still had his issues…

“So what are you powers?” Nova asked. Spidey nudged him in the arm for being rude. “Find out for yourselves. Today will be your first training session with her, and you can see what she can do. Now hurry up and get your asses back to the training room!!”

“Yes Sir!!”

*******

Rowe’s P.O.V

I had never felt more alive than I did now. Three weeks ago, I had started taking S.H.I.E.L.D’s human blood supplement, which they had especially created for me. And I had also started taking the Nospharatue DNA repressing serum. It was a serum, that would prevent my sudden urges to bite… in other words it would suppress my Vampire bursts and let me have more control more easily. 

My fist training session with the team had gone rather well. Great in fact. But they still were in the dark about my secret and would remain so for as long as possible. Fury had said that we had to build up trust, and that we’d have to tell each other out secret identities in our own time. Strangely enough, I already knew who Nova and Spiderman were. I think. And I was pretty sure that my other three teammates also went to Midtown High. I just couldn’t believe that none of them noticed, I mean, why else would Agent Coulson be the principal here? So that he could keep an eye on S.H.I.E.L.D’s latest project. 

Because of the pay I got from S.H.I.E.L.D, I finally brought some new cloths, I’d been wearing practically the same sets for about half a month because I didn’t want to waste my money. I only had so much. But now I had more. 

I’d started sitting with Harry and his friends too, actually that’s how I’d figured out the identities on Nova and Spidey. I was pretty sure they were Sam and Peter. And what surprised me was that neither of them had figured it out yet. But then again, none of them had photographic memories and enhanced senses….

Now that I’d gotten to know Harry a bit better, he wasn’t so bad. A great friend. Problem? He liked me…. At least I think he did, and that just made it worse!! I liked Harry a bit too, but starting a relationship with me was…not going to end well, and it wasn’t just because if what had happened with my last one. But then again…

History could repeat itself…

*******

Ava’s P.O.V

Danny and my trips from the school to Pete’s house twice a week had kept on going, and after about a month had increased to actually hanging out at the mall, or even an ice-cream place before heading home. Peter still didn’t know who was driving me over to his, and MJ, Harry and Sam to my knowledge didn’t even know what was happening. 

I myself wasn’t so sure either.

Danny had gone from someone, I admired from afar, to a friend, and to someone I was willing to trust. But was scared to at the same time. It was a sort of dialed down version of how I felt towards the team. I trusted them with my freaking life…but not with my identity. Subsiding Peter and Sam of course because they already knew most of it. (Strangely enough, out of the other three the person who knew the most about me was….Iron fist of all people,!!?) 

But I did trust Danny. I was willing to trust him with my life, but then just like with the team, not with my identity, only this time as White tiger. But that was mainly because I didn’t want him getting hurt. 

Maybe it was too early to trust him like that. But for some strange reason I just did…

I sighed and took my seat next to Sam in Bio, Danny and Luke Cage were in our Bio class together, but we didn’t really advertise out friendship. I gave him a quick smile when I caught his eyes and turned towards Mr. Cole.

I took my notes throughout the class, and occasionally had to nudge Sam to wake him as he’d fallen asleep on his desk. And then as the period progressed I tried not to read the text that Sam was secretly sending someone, I did glance at it a couple of times and a bit surprised to catch that he was texting Peter. I thought the two could barely stand to be around each other. Actually, no. Scratch that, me and Iron fist can’t stand to be around each other, Peter and Sam…were….

“The next compulsory assignment is a group work, and I’ve decided to change things a bit, so I’ve partnered you up myself….” That got my full attention and some people groaned, including Sam. He and I had usually worked together so far, and honestly it might as well be an individual assignment because I was the one who always did the work. Mr. Cole started reading off a list of names, “Cindy Clarkson and Madison Stone….” He said, I heard one of them groan. He continued reading and then finally got to Sam. “Sam Alexander and Luke Cage,” Sam sunk into his seat, and I held back a snicker. “Daniel Rand and Ava Ayala,” I froze for a minute and glanced over at Danny who smiled at me, I smiled back, despite the fact that that particular pairing had sent a fair share of mummers around the room. Great. ‘Oh my poor Danny!” some cheerleader whispered, not that it was much of a whisper. “He has to work with that tundra bitch…” Tundra bitch? That was new. I rolled my eyes, like I cared, who knew what else I was being called behind my back, I never really paid attention before. It’s not like it was important what a bunch of Air heads thought of me… The bell rang and everyone got up and headed for the door, Lunch. Finally! Or maybe not…thanks to Mr. Cole…

“Hey,” I heard a voice behind me say. I knew the voice anywhere of course… Sam had already rushed off, as he usually did during lunch. “Hey,” I said as Danny started walking beside me towards the cafeteria. “So partners huh?” he asked. I sighed and gave him an apologetic smile. “Yeah, sorry about your bad luck…” I said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why?” I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, he was either incredibly polite or sweet. Or this had absolutely no effect on him, and I was more than willing to bet that it was the latter option. “Never mind. So…what should we do?” I asked. He shrugged. “Favorite animals?” he suggested. I raised an eyebrow and he quickly added. “As fun as it would be to do the behavioral patterns of a dragon, we can’t so…that leaves tigers….” He gave me a grin. “White tigers?” I just shook my head and laughed a bit. We walked in silence for a few minutes, ducking the crowd. “Ahh…Ava?” he asked, I sensed a hint of nervousness in his voice. “Yes?” “Do you mind if I and Luke sit at your table today?” I looked at him trying to get my eyebrows down from my forehead. Was he trying to ditch the jock table to come over to the weird table? I mean, I knew that he wasn’t exactly close to the idiots he’d been sitting next to for the last year, he’d told me that I knew him much better that they should by now… 

But he was willing to come sit with us?

“Ahh…I…I’m fine with it. The others would be too….but…are you sure?” I asked, pulling him to aside. “Honestly I’d like to, but we can say that it’s because we have to talk about the project or whatever if you want…” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “No! I mean, I’m okay with anything, if you’re more comfortable that way then fine, but yes you and Luke can definitely come sit with us…” I said, he gave me a thankful smile as he brushed a few strands of sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. Oh god he was just so cute! And sweet!

“C’mon, let’s go…”

Peter’s P.O.V

You know ever since I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and then all of a sudden could stick to walls, and stuff, you would think that nothing would surprise me anymore….but this was definitely a surprise. Not just a wow surprise. It was like a jaw drop to the god dam floor surprise. It had been a normal lunch hour, sitting at our usual table, when Ava comes over with that basketball and soccer player Luke Cage and DANNY RAND of all people!!! Who is by the way, now currently sitting across from me at the ‘weird’ table. 

He was actually a nice guy, a bit of a Namaste, fortune cookie (kind of like Iron Fist), but he was pretty good. And here I was thinking that he might be some sort of snob. But I guess that kind of judgment is unfair, I mean look at Harry. He’s rich, not a CEO, yes, but still rich, and he’s not a snob. 

But I still couldn’t shake off how chummy he and Ava seemed. 

I mean, from all the whispers going around, and what they had told us themselves, they’d been partnered up in bio today, but the way they interacted was not how you talked to someone you have barely ever before said a word to. They almost seemed like friends. No they were definitely friends. They definitely knew each other somehow. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the vibration of my phone, I had a text from Sam. I glanced up at him, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table from me. 

Something between Ava and Rand seem weird 2 u? - Sam

So I wasn’t the only one who’d noticed. I noticed over the past few months that I and Sam tended to think a lot alike. 

Oh definitely. –Pete

What do u think it is? - Sam

Dunno. But they seem a bit too close don’t ya think? – Pete

Then a thought occurred to me.

“Hey Danny,” I asked suddenly. “What kind of car do you have?” I saw Ava’s eyes widen as she almost choked on her water. MJ, Harry, Luke and Sam giving me quizzical ‘why the hell are you asking him that?’ looks. But Rowe just leaned in, seemingly curios. “Ahh…a blue convertible…why?” I leaned back in my chair and glanced at Ava before shrugging. ‘No reason,” 

So he was the mystery guy giving Ava rides over to my place. No wonder they seemed to know each other, they did!

What was that about? – Sam

*sigh* long story… - Pete

I like long stories, as long as they’re not history… wanna tell me sometime? – Sam

I suppressed a small smile and tried to ignore how my stomach seemed to flip. Instead I quickly wrote a message and sent it before I’d even considered what it would mean. 

Lunch at Burger king? I’ll buy the burgers you get the drinks…? – Pete

I saw Sam paused for a moment before answering, and I swear my heart stopped and a million things ran through my head in those few seconds. I shouldn’t have sent that text. But then again did I really regret it? My phone vibrated and I openly smiled and sighed in relief at his answer. 

Sure. – Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I keep forgetting things that should be in chapter end notes. Anyway. Spideynova is like my first gay shipping, (not that I have/ had anything against it, it's just that it's the first that I liked) so, I might not be that good at writing it coz I've never ya know felt like that before. (It's unfairly frowned upon here. Like WTF that's mean right?) Anyway. Hope u liked this. Pls, R&R!!  Oh and BTW, I've changed something's that come about being a vampire, I mean the white hair. And some other stuff might change too. Just thought ya should know.
> 
> \+ remember I'm bad at fight scenes so the next chap will start in like the middle of a battle or something.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting buuut.....yeah. Hope you still like it:)

Chapter Ten

 

Anonymous P.O.V

The S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier had many things on board. New weapons that would be worth millions on the black market being one of them. There was a particular device, a cellular bomb, about the size of a hand grenade. An invention that would cause mass destruction, and would get millions of dollars if sold to the right person.

There were also spies. Villains. Whatever you wanted to call them, who’d love to get their hands on such a device. Of course, when you somehow make it onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier with a cloaking device that can make you invisible, you don’t really expect to get caught, especially not by S.H.I.E.L.D’s resident team of teen superheroes. The team had been walking down the hall towards the training room, when Nightlock had smelt something. Heard something. Seen the slight shimmer of an invisibility shield. And the thief, a spy, had been caught. 

The fight had started and they had had to be extra careful, making sure that the small grenade did not at any cost make contact with the floor, for if it did any and all traces of the hellicarrier and the people on it would disappear. Be destroyed at the cellular level. 

Somewhere into the fight, Spiderman had told Nightlock to grab the grenade while the rest of them distracted the spy, who after Iron fist and Power man had slammed into the wall a couple of times, had actually turned out to a freaking cyborg!! Great.

“Stop!”

Everyone froze and watched as the half human half machine woman held a knife to Nightlock’s throat. Dam it! “One more move and she dies,” she said, pressing the knife closer to an expressionless Nightlocks neck. The others seemed reluctant at first but then stood down, and the woman let out a laugh. “I knew that they wouldn’t risk your life,” she said triumphantly as she started backing into the hanger bay. ‘Shit I shouldn’t have let her do that!!’ Peter mentally cursed. “Not even for this,” the woman said, glancing over at the device in her hand.

“Ooohh, that’s where you’re wrong,” Nightlock said, her voice so deathly quiet. “Thinking that I need them to protect me…” with that she moved in a blur and the next thing anyone knew she’d turned in the spies hold, the knife cutting her neck slightly, and a few drops of blood falling to the floor before the wound healed within seconds. She had grabbed the device and thrown it over to Spiderman who caught it and then watched along with the rest of the team in complete shock and horror. Nighlock had pinned the spy to the ground and was leaning over her. Her hood had come off, and she had taken off the mask scarf that usually covered half her face. She was hissing, her mouth open and displaying fangs!!? Her hair was slowly turning a pure shade of white and her eyes were a glowing purple. The spy screamed. 

“What are you?!!” 

 

Rowe's P.O.V

My eyes darted from the woman’s horror stuck face to her neck. I could practically hear her heart beat, and the blood coursing through her veins. I hadn’t taken my serum today, which was probably why I was losing control. 

“What are you?!!” she screamed, I hissed more and bent closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my new team mates watching me horrified. No.

This wasn’t me. I was in control. I loosened my grip on her and got up, my hair turning black again and my fangs slowly going away. My glowing purple eyes slowly went back to their normal shade of blue. I stared down at the still shaken woman on the floor, “I can protect myself,” I said before knocking her out, and then lifting my mask back to its usual position and putting my hood back on. Then I just disappeared. 

Well, they were bound to find out sometime right? I had never thought it would go like this but….

It was pretty cool….

 

Anonymous P.O.V

“She is a freaking VAMPIRE!!” Nova yelled. Everyone nodded and looked towards director Fury for an explanation. “I’m well aware of that. And if you want to find out more about her, I suggest you ask. Believe it or not, she will answer. And believe it or not, she knows who each and every one of you is…” Everyone gasped and looked at each other.

“How…?” Tiger asked.

“I think she’s in your living area, go and ask her if you really want to find out…”

*********

“If you think I owe you an explanation, then you’re wrong…” the girl who everyone knew as Rowe, but just didn’t say it as not to compromise their identities said as she sat on top of the table sipping a mug of coffee. “But out of the short time we have known each other, I trust you. So I’ll give you one…”

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Nightlock. Who was now wearing her hood and scarves down. “So what do you want to know?” she asked. 

“Well….just start at the beginning….I guess? Nova said. She sighed and looked the other way. “All of you already know me, and I quite frankly find it stupid that you have not figured out each other identities yet. Anyway, my name’s Aphrodite Jones, and my story? Well, it’s your basic vampire love story I guess…” she said as if that answered everything. They looked at each other and then back at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke asked. She glanced towards them. “It means I had a boyfriend who bites. Of course, I didn’t know that at first. The thing that made me drawn towards Jesse was his mysteriousness, that sense of adventure you get. A sort of vibe… we were about a year into our relationship when I finally found out that he wasn’t actually eighteen. And that he wasn’t actually just a normal bad boy heartthrob. I was a bit freaked out at first, but I didn’t end it, now I’m not so sure if it’s because I cared….or because I was scared of what would happen if I did try to wash my hands of the whole thing. Three months after I found out, one day, he gave me this…” she said pointing her finger towards the red jewel pendant chocker around her neck. “He said that it was a family heirloom, since he was around nineteen thousand years old, he had picked up a few things, an assortment of Jewels, which would protect vampires from the sunlight being one of them. I didn’t know exactly what it was for…before he gave me another…present,” she said the word ‘present’ with such bitterness and hate that it made the others feel like shrinking. She pulled down her choker and twisted her neck so that two bite marks on the right side of her neck were visible. “After I was bitten…I didn’t know what exactly to do. So I just went along with Jesse. Until of course I found out that to become a full-fledged vampire, to live, to become strong…I had to drink blood. Human blood. But, I didn’t want that, so…I didn’t do it, and at one point the hunger became so strong that I resorted to…my cat…” she closed her eyes and swallowed. “It was terrible but I just couldn’t help it. It was so awful that I didn’t drink again…for three whole months. During those months I met others like me, vampires. And I learned that they were planning on having a feast…” she grimaced. “On Ontario, Jesse thought that I’d been drinking for all this time, but honestly I was so weak, eventually when he found out I said that I didn’t want to be a part of it and I ran away…

“But then, the howling commandoes caught me, and I was brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. I told them about what I knew, and then helped them stop Jesse and the others. After it was all over… I tried not to show it, but I was starving. And I had been on the very edge of my control, finally I broke…and I attacked an agent. I didn’t…ya know thought, but I would have hadn’t I been shot… after that I went home. And…” Her voice cracked and she turned away. Then after calming herself she continued. 

“I was going to my room, when I passed my sisters nursery…. I tried to… I almost did it. And stopped in the nick of time. After that I knew that it was over, I was dangerous, and I couldn’t be around. I use to be rich… so I took all I could carry, and then just vanished. I skipped around the state. And then finally had to eat so I settled for rats….disgusting I know, but it was better than the other options. And then, I came here, hoping that this would be the last place S.H.I.E.L.D would look for me, if they were even searching… and…well….you know the rest… S.H.I.E.L.D is giving me a human blood substitute, and a serum, to suppress my nospharatooe DNA…”

The others remained silent after she had finished her explanation. 

“So…how old are you exactly?” Nova asked. “Sixteen, I’m a recent Vampire…” she got down from her perch on the table and headed towards her room. “And if that’s all I think I’m going to go to bed now…” she stepped inside her room, “ Oh, and I still think the lot of you are morons,” she said with a small smile before the door closed behind her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 

Peter's P.O.V

Is it just me? 

It must be just me, because all of a sudden I am seeing these impossibly crazy things going on. Ok, so I’m a teen who got super powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider, and I’m the leader of a team that works for S.H.I.E.L.D, and one of my team mates is a god damd vampire! But…

This is just nuts. 

One. Danny and Ava. Ok, so I guess I should have seen this coming since I found out that Danny was the one driving her home, but honestly, I don’t think even they know how the way they interact gives anyone around them the impression that they are more than friends. It was just these subtle little things, a look, a smile. But there wasn’t anything like that between them, but…there definitely could be…

Two. I was ok with Danny and Ava, what I am not so comfortable with, is my best friend dating a Vampire. Again, only these subtle little things. But that’s not the point, sure Harry doesn’t know that she’s an immortal daughter of the night, but still I can’t believe he’s flirting with Rowe! Ok, so I can believe it, whatever else Rowe is, she’s hot. She’s pretty, and vampire or not, she is nice. But still, one serum short, and Harry might end up a bat himself! Or dead, both were bad. I got the hint that Rowe knew of Harry’s crush on her, and was doing her best to ignore it and get him to give up… and normally, during all of his previous fraternizations with any other girl, Har would have taken the hint by now. But this was different. Either he hadn’t caught her go away vibe. Or he had and was pursuing her anyway, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it was more the latter than the former. And I didn’t know what to do about it.

Three. Rowe knew who I was. She had said as much on the hellicarrier. She knew who Ava was too. She supposedly knew who everyone was. I guess I trusted Rowe, and admired her for being the first to actually open up and trust us. But I wasn’t sure how to return the favor, or if I even had the guts to. And I was pretty sure the others felt the same way.

Four. The last, most impossibly crazy, most disturbing weirdest, most unexpected thing ever. I think I like Sam. There, I said it. After we’d had lunch that day I’d told him about how this mystery person had kept on dropping Ava off in front of my house, and how that person now turned out to be Danny Rand. It had sort of stuck… We’d just go, hangout at random times. And pay half half and get stuff to eat, we’d even gone to the zoo! Neither of us said anything about it. But I was starting to question what our time together was, hanging out? Or like…a date? I mean, we did weird things that you wouldn’t normally do with a just friend. We shared our sodas, and we went to a horror movies and clutched each other’s hands as the werewolf vampire hybrid devoured the unsuspecting girl. And our hands lightly brushed when we were walking, and things we say seem to have double meanings which we both pretend not to notice. 

Maybe it’s just me and my imagination, making me notice things that aren’t really there, maybe I’m the only one who feels this way, and Sam just thinks we’re friends….  
Question is…are we?

*********

 

Ava's P.O.V

Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths I thought to myself.

I pulled my hoodie closer to my face and walked with my hands in my pockets, and my eyes on the floor. I had never thought that I’d actually come by to check and see how they were doing. They were complete jerks! But they were still….family, the last biological family I had left. So… I had just had to come and see…

I’d watched the twins from outside the house, I was them having an argument by the window, and Madeia left carrying a bag which I knew had her ‘stuff’ in it. The only person I hadn’t seen was Annie. I knew where she’d be though, I’d caught her smoking for the first time there. Behind these old abandoned houses by this pond. She went there when she was feeling moodier than usual. I was still a bit hurt by what she had said, but the anger, which had eventually come full blast had been calmed a great deal. And due to no small part of Danny’s. Where he got all of his fortune cookie quotes was as much a mystery as where Iron fist got them from. But, even though I didn’t really know iron fist, I wouldn’t have really appreciated, or let him try to sooth my anger as I had Danny. Because, I knew that he knew what it was like…to lose the ones you loved. It was funny really, I spent so much time trying to keep to myself, keep everyone at arm’s length, and only occasionally letting people in. It had taken Sam a full year and a half to get me to tell his about my traumatic past. Peter one year…and Danny a few months…

 

FLASHBACK

The science project had given us a pretty good excuse to get together more often than we normally did. We had about…. A month to complete it, but we finished it in one week and spent the rest of the time having fun while telling the rest of the world that we were doing the project. 

It wasn’t that we wanted to keep our friendship hidden, I mean he was sitting with me and the others at lunch and all, but that too was under the guise of the dam bio project. The truth is, Danny was a bit over protective towards me, and while I found it annoying at sometimes, I was actually quite flattered because it was sweet.

But there was only so much I could take.

One day when we were at his place (technically he lived in a pent house apartment on top of Rand tower, but he didn’t go there much because the paparazzi tended to ambush him. Instead he had another, simpler, yet still quite expensive looking flat on the other side of town. The topic just sort of slipped in…

“Danny?” I asked, looking at a small photo on the cabinet. 

“Yeah?” It wasn’t usually wise to ask these sort of questions, but I and Danny were an odd mix. “Are these…your parents?” I asked, I saw him stiffen slightly and instantly regretted asking. “Yes,” he said shortly. I gave him an apologetic look, but I knew that my eyes were at the same time asking him another question. ‘What happened to them?’

He sighed. 

“I guess you…want to know...huh?” 

“Well, yeah” I admitted. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I get that, if you don’t trust me enough…” “I trust you,” he said instantly cutting me off. “it’s just…” “Hard to tell…” I completed, he gave me a small smile and motioned for me to come sit beside him on the floor. I did and then he started talking.

“Well, when I was five me, my dad and my mom went on a trip… we ended up in the Himalayas though. Our plane crashed, we wandered around, and I’m not sure for how long. But eventually we got separated, my dad was lost in the snow storm, and I’m pretty sure he froze to death. My mom… was… you see…there’s more than one way to die up there. It was getting dark, and while we were wandering around…we ran into a pack of wolves,” I swallowed, oh Danny… “They got her. She died trying to protect me…” he said, his voice cracking and below a whisper. “After I escaped the wolves I wandered around, and then I eventually lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in a bed. In a village. Apparently, some villagers had found me unconscious in the snow. I told them my name, and they knew who I was. I don’t know how, but I’m guessing my father had been there once. I was raised there….for ten years, before in finally decided to come over here…” he trailed off, and kept his green gaze firmly on the floor. All I wanted to do right then was hug him. But I just couldn’t. 

Then I realized that Danny had just trusted me with something very private. And I knew that I should probably return the favor. It wasn’t because I had to…it was because I wanted to.

“One day, when I came home from school…” I saw him look up at me out of the corner of my eye. I was five, and my brother was the one who’d picked me up. I came home and rushed ahead of him and opened the door to the house. And…I… I saw blood.” I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block it out. “It was all over the floor, and then a few meters away from the door my mother was on the floor….dead…” I swallowed and clenched my teeth. “She’d been murdered, stabbed…. That’s when it all started to fall apart. About a year later my sister Angela got a rare disease and died within a few months…then it was just me, my dad, and my brother Hector. When I was…nine maybe, Hector was pushed off a building, died instantly…” I sniffed a bit but held back my tears. I would not cry. “When I was fourteen…a few weeks before my fifteenth….my dad was killed too…presumably by the same mystery motherfucker who took my mom away from me. After that I was sent to an orphanage temporarily until they found me a place to stay…and I ended up with aunt Madeia and…” Only after his arms had wrapped around me did I realize I was crying, I hugged him back.

“Thank you Danny, for trusting me…” I murmured. He just shook his head….and we sat there in each other’s embrace for an amount of time that I couldn’t remember if I tried….

END FLASHBACK.

 

I stopped dead, knocked out of my revere. And stared at the sight in front of me. I just stared and stared and stared. Trying to make my brain process what was in front of me. 

I had expected to find Annie just sitting by the water alone holding a cigar, but she wasn’t alone, and she wasn’t holding a cigar. She was sitting by the river with a boy, he was well built, had dark hair and skin. Luke? And what was more, they were totally making out!

 

Anonymous P.O.V

Ava’s first impulse was to march over there and demand a damd explanation as to what Luke was doing with her cousin?! Was he how Annie had known where to find her? How long had they been seeing each other?

She wanted to go over there, but a voice in her head held her back. Annie looked happy, and Luke was not a bad influence. And he could do for Annie what Ava could not…if he could save her, then why should she have a problem with it? ‘If someone does something better than you, swallow your pride and humbly accept being second best, because there will always be someone better than you…’ Dam it Danny and Fist where getting to her….

Smiling to herself slightly, Ava walked away.

‘Watch it Cage, you hurt her and you’ll see that darling I’m a nightmare dressed as a day dream…. –Shit. Taylor was getting to her to…dammit Danny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line....WHAT?!?!! Do not judge me!!!!!


	12. Chapter Twleve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me or anything!!

Chapter Twleve 

 

Anonymous P.O.V

After having being training, and fighting alongside White tiger and Nightlock for about six months, Danny had thought he was used to the idea of girls fighting, and being good at it. But, now he supposed that he had just gotten used to the idea that a masked girl like White tiger, and a vampire like Rowe, were the type of women who could fight. It wasn't his fault, not really, it was just how he had grown up. In a culture where women, though treated with respect, do not learn the arts of kung Fu or any other martial art form. 

It was either that, or the fact that the thought that he might possibly hurt this beautiful girl, even if only bruise her, terrified him. Ava didn't exaggerate. So when she said that she could handle herself, Danny just had to believe her. But of course he had just had to invite her to a sparring session with him.

For some reason Ava reminded him a great deal of White tiger, only difference was, he and tiger didn't get along so well. He didn't know why, it was just natural impulse to annoy her, and her him. And if white tiger had told Danny that she could handle herself in a sparring session, then he would have invited her to a training round. So maybe it was their likeness that had made Danny challenge Ava...

Who...really could handle herself.

She was alive and burning as she blocked his attacks and gave him a few of her own. Her moves were similar to tigers, and somehow she seemed to be familiar with his moves as well. Since he wasn't using the iron fist, they were basically an even match, and she could take as well as she could give...

As she tried to hit him, in a special and very advanced form that he used, he blocked her and in some weird motion he'd pinned her onto the floor mat, she was good, very good, but come on, he'd spent ten years of his life training in kun lun....

"Not bad," she breather, giving him a grin, he smirked, not taking his eyes off hers. They were only so much aware when their lips touched, it was just a small, sweet gentle kiss...but when they pulled away they were breathless. 

"My sparring sessions with my old partners never ended like this," she said breathlessly to try and avoid an uncomfortable silence. Danny smirked and glanced down at her parted lip. "I should hope not," he said before kissing her again. 

*******

"How'd it go?" Spiderman asked as Iron fist walked out of the meeting room where he'd just been talking *cough*, interrogated, by Director Fury. Before he could answer though Director Fury walked out of the room and beat him to it. 

"How it went, Spider man, is that the six of you seem to trust each other with you lives, but other than Rowe, not one of you is willing to tell anyone who doesn't already know your life story..." Everyone but Rowe looked at each other then back at Fury. Sam and Peter knew about Ava, but not about each other and Luke and Danny knew about each other...but that was pretty much the same as it had been six months ago. 

Just how exactly where they supposed to tell each other their secret identities? Rowe had pretty much made a huge scene...but what were they supposed to do?

"Now, since the five of you seem reluctant to open up to each other..." "What about Rowe?" Sam asked. "Rowe already guessed all of your identities, she asked me and I confirmed it..." Fury said dismissively. "And once again I conclude that all of you are idiots..." Rowe said. Seriously, you think that they would have figured it out by now!!? But then again maybe they had, and they were just in denial... Everyone glared at her, and turned their attention back to Fury as he cleared his throat. "And since Rowe is the only one who knows all of you, she shall be in charge of helping your team bonding...starting now..." Before anyone could protest Fury strode away.

"Great..." Rowe muttered. 

"OK, I am going to make it my goal to get at least one of you to realize how damd stupid the lot of you are...." She said turning to them. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Luke asked, he regretted it because Rowe's face split into an evil mischievous grin and she rubbed her hands together. 

"A simple game that has embarrassed teenagers all over the globe for decades.....Truth or Dare."

AAAWWWW MAAN!!" everyone groaned.

Not long after they were sitting in a circle on the floor of their living room and Rowe explained the altered rules of the game.

"Ok, so you can't straight out ask 'what's your secret identity?' that wouldn't be fun.... And two. If someone asks a question, that person can't be asked that same question. Three. You have to answer honestly, I can tell if you're not..." "How?" Tiger asked leaning in. She shrugged. "I can hear your heart rate accelerate...anyway, if you don't answer honestly penalty is you have to tell your life story..."

"That is not fair..." Luke said. She shrugged again. "Neither is lying when you chose truth...so shall we start?"

They used an empty soda bottle as the pointer, and they just asked each other dumb questions until of course Peter became the catcher with Luke as the 'victim'. He saw that Rowe was getting frustrated, and then decided to just make things a bit funnier. "Power man, do you have a girlfriend? If you do what's her name?" Power man stiffened and gulped and Iron fist regarded him curiously. He hadn't told Danny anything... "Uhhmmm...well...yeah..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. 'Oops, wasn't expecting that...' Peter thought. "Who?" Rowe asked, seemingly brightening. "Well...ahh...her name's Annie Hensen..." Iron Fists head snapped towards him, and White tiger suppressed a 'WTF?!' Spiderman and Nova just glanced at Ava, since the two of them knew that Annie was Ava's cousin. 

Danny was a bit pissed off that Luke hadn't told him, but then again he hadn't told Luke about his relationship with Ava. But he was mostly a bit cold towards Annie since he'd heard what she had said to Ava and the effect that it had had on her. And since he knew how Annie had originally treated her when she was living with them...

Rowe's sigh of Relief brought Ava out of her shock in the realization that Power man was...Luke Cage? How had she not seen that coming!? 

"Ok, finally!! Now hurry up and spin the dam bottle!" Rowe ordered. After three more uneventful turns it finally came to Ava asking Sam. "Ok bucket head. Are you in a relationship, and if so with who?" Sam glared at her, at least she thought he was glaring. And it was for a reason she couldn't fathom. It wasn't really a big question, as far as she knew Sam was-

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am..." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Tiger just stared at him, what the hell?!! "W...who..?" she asked dumbly. The others watched him curiously. "Peter Parker..." he said. Rowe just smirked and gave an 'oohhh this is gonna be good look...' 

"WHAT!!!??" Spidey yelled in disbelief. Everyone else just stared at him in shock because unknown to each other they were friends with Peter. Nova's head snapped towards the web swinger. "Yeah so what!!! You got a problem with that web head!!!?" Sam demanded, glowing blue. "S...Sam?" Pete asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Wait...Pete!!!?" 

Oh wonderful, this was just crazy. Not only was Luke Cage Power man, and dating Annie Hensen, Ava Ayala's cousin. But Peter Parker the wimpy science nerd is SPIDERMAN!!? And Sam the cool guy is basically an intergalactic space cop?!!...And their...together?

"Ok, Ok, enough, you can do the whole 'how come you didn't tell me? I can't believe it mushy stuff later' but..." Rowe was cut off by the sound of alarms, and then Coulson's voice over the speakers. "Team, you have a mission. The Goblin is breaking into Stark's lab. Get there ASAP!!"

Any further (now seemingly obvious) revelations would have to wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any and all you Spideynova fans out there,'m sorry I didn't write their get togeather but I just...had no idea what do do for it right now so...yah....but I've promised some one ;) that I'd wrote it separate after a while and I fully intend to keep that promise... it's just not right now:(
> 
> PS: And also in this universe they all have cool motorcycles that can travel on top of buildings and stuff...k?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my last update before school starts. I won't get to update early anymore, so like probe Ly once a week. If I don't do even that don't think for a second that this story has been abandoned. If I don't update I'm just busy, but I will keep updating and finish this...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Chapter Thirteen

 

Rowe’s P.O.V

 

Harry and I were sitting in his living room, we had finished our homework and now we were just hanging out. It was getting dark out, but I wasn't really in a hurry to go anywhere, but I should leave before MR. Osborn got home. It wasn't that I didn't like him...but, the last time we'd met he'd been a bit skeptical the all black Goth girl hanging around his son. Sure, Ava had been Goth for a while, but I was....different. (It didn’t help that unknown to Harry Mr., Osborn had been having…incidents,) And plus Ava wasn't dating Harry, not that anybody really knew that.

He just hadn't stopped pestering me for two whole months, it wasn't really the annoying pestering but, a sort of sweet pestering, which any girl eventually would give into. Even a dead one. At first I’d been hoping that he'd see that this wouldn't be a lasting relationship and that he would eventually agree and break off of. But that didn't seem to be the case.

This was definitely, from my perspective, a lasting relationship. And despite the thing about me being a vampire, which he didn't know, I actually wanted this to last. In all areas except for my special case, we were perfect. But so imperfect. And that was due to no fault of his. I'd been dating him for three months, and I was always held back by fear. I was so dead scared that I would just accidentally kill him, or even worse, turn him. And I was scared of him finding out what I really was, that he'd be afraid of me.....

"Hey Rowe?" Harry asked, I turned around to look into his green eyes. He gently toyed with my pendant. "You always where this," he said, I smiled slightly... Ok, so smirked. "Yah, my ex-boyfriend gave it to me...." I bit back a grin at the way his eyes protectively snapped back to my blue ones and he gave me an 'Ahhh...ok…should I be concerned look...'

'no babe, nothing like that, I'm only still wearing it coz it protects me from turning to dust in the sunlight coz I'm actually an undead creature of the night...' I thought bitterly.

"Hey just because I broke up with him doesn't mean I can't keep the bling right?" I asked, looking back at the flat screen TV, and slightly glancing towards him, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. He just stared at me and I burst out laughing. "Nah, don't worry babe it's just a family heirloom," I said in-between laughs. It wasn't but, since he couldn't know the real reason, and me constantly wearing a present from my ex around my neck was bound to make him uncomfortable and jealous. He practically sighed in relief and then a devious smirk spread across his face as he pulled me closer and kissed me. "Good..." he said breathlessly. “You should seriously have seen the look on your face..." I snickered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "That was mean...." he said. I raised my eyebrows as it hit me, "You were actually worried?" I asked, stroking his hair, he shrugged "Well....yeah..." he said. I smiled warmly and kissed him, "Don't be, you don't have any competition......" Unless you can count my demons. He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue begging for entry which I gladly gave him, I should have stopped this. Not only this make out session but this relationship as a whole. I shouldn’t even be here, like this, in his arms. I was a fucking vampire for crying out loud! But deep inside I knew that denying myself him was just going to hurt me. Hurt us both. Was three months really enough to know? To be this certain of my feelings for him?

The whimper, and longing moan I let out when we pulled apart for air was answer enough. I was gone.

Just then the sound of Taylor swift’s blank space caused us both to break apart as I had to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Nightlock, we need you. The goblin's going over to Harry's, suit up and meet us there..." Peter’s voice came through. Great. "Ahh, I 'm at Harry's dad," I replied getting up. "Ok, ok bye, see ya downstairs...." and I cut the line.

"You have to go?" Harry asked getting up. I nodded, "Yah, see ya tomorrow k?" I asked heading for the door. He grabbed me by the arm turned me around and kissed me one more time before letting me go. Arrrghh! Harry I hate you! No, I could never hate him. Waving by I disappeared out the door, and then headed for the nearest bathroom to change.

 

*******

 

Anonymous P.O.V

 

Dam it Mr. Osborn slash goblin how many freaking times do I have to take you down!!!?? And what do you want with Harry? I was really glad that Rowe was there, why she was there I’d rather not know, because I was uncomfortable with the most likely answer, but at least she could protect him if the Goblin got there before them. He increased the speed on his spider cycle. 

When they finally got to Harry’s apartment, there didn’t seem to be anything out of place. Maybe it was just some sort of distraction….

Just then there was the sound of an explosion from the other side of the building. The team rushed over and saw Harry cornered by the goblin. “Dad! Snap out of it!!” Harry yelled. But Norman Osborn was too far gone, there was only the goblin. And he wanted to stay. He wanted to destroy the one reason that Norman existed. “Hey green face! Pick on someone your own size!!” Spiderman yelled grabbing him with his webs and yanking him away from Harry. Then the fight started, whatever the goblin had done to himself with the chemicals he’d stolen from Tony’s lab, they’d made him stronger. He slammed White tiger onto the glass door, making them shatter. Almost everyone else was down and trying to get up. Harry was in a corner watching helplessly, not knowing what to do. 

“Now, to do what I came here to do…” Goblin said turning towards Harry and he started walking towards him. “Dad! Please! Snap out of it!! I know you’re in there! It’s me! Ha…” Harry choked and tried to break the grip Goblin had around his neck. “Le...Aggh…” he choked, the ends of his vision blackening. 

“NO!!!!” Out of nowhere a black whiz came and punched the Goblin in the face knocking him down and freeing Harry from his death grip. Struggling to get the oxygen into his lungs he watched in amazement as the black, flying girl battled with the goblin. Soon the other super heroes on his balcony (who ironically happened to come here more often than just to save Harry) joined in. But it was mainly the new black super heroine. It was like whatever part of her the goblin broke healed within a few minutes. Goblin used one of his bombs and sent everyone slamming into the wall. Nightlock flew towards him and hit him, he grabbed her cloak and yanked it, and the scarf underneath off. He gripped her hair, slowly turning white, and then returning back to black and smashed her on to the ground. Her mask, which covered most of her face except for her eyes tore off. And her hair became fully white, she made an awfully familiar hissing noise and whirled around and slammed the goblin to the floor, then picked him up and threw him into the wall. Over and over. The rest of the team now up, watched in amazement, making mental notes never to make Rowe angry. But when she came close to trying to bite the goblin they decided to intervene. “Nightlock, you are in control….” Spiderman said about twice. She finally pulled away and her hair returned to its normal color, and so did her eyes, and her fangs disappeared. She glanced worriedly over at Harry, who just stared at her, his face full of disbelief. 

“Go…” Spidey said. “We got this…” She nodded and with one final glance towards Harry, she flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, so I just know that that fight was fricking lame! But it’s the best I could do. I just can’t describe how they fight!! Now if it was lightsabers, now that I can do!!
> 
> Anyway, just 4 u Danava fans, no I didn’t change the main shipping of this story, but I like this too…and I just got the idea for it soo…yeah… Pls R&R and keep reading! And THX 4 sticking by me so far… (If u hav…)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! I am really, Really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated. Shit here is really crazy and I've been so busy and messed up that I just couldn't. But I brought myself to write this, and I hope you guys like it. Again; I AM SO SORRY!!

Chapter Fourteen

 

Rowe’s P.O.V

I took a deep breath as my hand hovered over the doorbell to Harry’s apartment. He’d called me the day after he’d…seen me… He had said that we needed to talk, and the way he said it had just broken my heart into pieces. A thousand pieces that I didn’t think could ever be put back together.

I’d heard Harry talk in many different tones, but never so…emotionless. 

I finally rang the bell and almost immediately the door was opened by Harry. “Hey…” I said, my voice below a whisper, and my eyes refusing to meet his in fear of what I’d see. He wordlessly opened the door wider and let me into the house. We walked to the living room, on my way I saw that the mess that had been made last night was cleaned up. We sat down on the couches opposite to each other, and there was an agonizing silence. I wished he would break it. With anything, anything at all! I didn’t care if he yelled even, I just wanted to hear his voice, I wanted him to either tell me that it was over, but we could still be friends. Or that he never wanted to see me again or dam anything!! I just couldn’t stand the quiet… My wish was finally granted when he spoke, but his voice was still devoid of emotion.

“So…you’re a vampire…?”

“Yup…” I answered quietly looking down at my palms. 

“And you’re friends with Spiderman and those other sups?”

I just nodded. I hated the way he was talking. When he didn’t say anything further I knew that I had to, I needed to try and tell him that whatever pain I had caused him I had no intention of doing it…

“It’s why I was….didn’t want to go out with you in the first place…” I said still looking down at my hands. “Because of…what I am. I…was still a bit uncomfortable with being around people… even with my serum, and human blood substitute, so I don’t try to…ya know….But you just kept on asking, and I decided to just go with it, and hoped that you’d see it wouldn’t last and break it off….”

“But that didn’t happen,” he said crossing his hands over his chest. I shook my head. “No… It did look like it was going to last…it might have even, if I wasn’t….what I am,” I clenched my fists. “I’m sorry I’ve hurt you Harry, I really am….I…I should have stopped it…” My nails were digging into my palms hard enough to draw blood if the wound didn’t heal as soon as it came. I closed my eyes, I didn’t know what would happen from here. Who he might or might not tell…but I didn’t care, the only thing on my mind was him. His voice, quiet, brought me out of my thoughts. “You should have...but you didn’t, why?” Why? Why didn’t I break it off? I finally raised my head to look into his pure green orbs, which flickered with something as he saw I was crying. I swallowed thickly.

“Because… because…I… I love you Harry….” I instantly closed my eyes. I didn’t want to see his face, his rejection. I was in love with him, after only three months of dating him I was in love with him. It was a forbidden love, but as far as I knew it was also one sided. No way in hell, heaven or Earth would he care for me that way in three fucking months, especially after this….. My eyes snapped open when I felt a finger brushing over my cheek and wiping away one of my many tears. 

“I love you too Aphrodite,” he said giving me a small smile. I blinked a few times, trying to understand. “W…what?” I gasped, he gave me a small sad smile again and wordlessly pressed his lips onto mine. 

“You’re not…” I tried to ask in the few seconds we parted for air before he drew me closer and kissed me again. Finally breaking out of my shock I wrapped my arms around him and let him pull me down to sit on the floor with him. “Please don’t let this be a dream…” I murmured against his lips. “It’s not,” he said grinning. I rested my head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair. “So…is there anything else I should know about you?” he asked after a while. I pulled away slightly to look at him. “I won’t tell…promise….” Ok, that was good enough for me. Besides, it was my identity, it wasn’t like I was going to blurt that Peter was Spiderman or anything. “Yeah there are a few things,” I said getting off him and sitting cross legged on the floor. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed. 

“I’ll sum it up to a few points. One. I’m seventeen, I was turned into a vampire a little less than an year ago by my ex- boyfriend, who before turning me into a vamp gave me this” I said motioning to my necklace and continuing before he could interrupt. “After I was turned I found out that it’s stops me from becoming dust in the sunlight, which is why I wear it, but I couldn’t tell you that so yeah…And…uhh…I have never drunk human blood, I had to live on animal blood for a while before S.H.I.E.L.D recruited me and started giving me a human blood supplement and a serum to suppress my vamp genes. I work with Spiderman and his team as Nightlock. I use to be rich till I ran away from home because of this….ahh…and…yes. I…think that’s pretty much it….” I said. He blinked a few times before giving out a small laugh.

“Ok, rewind, and start from the top…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, sorry if that was lame (and short) but I’m still a bit upset over personal reasons…and I’ve been feeling a bit down coz of that. And some other stuff.. Never mind.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

 

Anonymous P.O.V

Ava sighed as she twisted in her locker combination. So far no one had yet to bring it up, but then again the only person who she had met since she’d walked in through the front doors was MJ… Ava didn’t really know if she wanted them to remember or not. Ever since…her father… Ava hadn’t really had anyone to wish her, and her birthday had passed once she’d finally told Peter the date. Normally she would have been okay with it, but since over the course of the last year she’d become less of the gothic moody Ava, and more into the person that she was inside….. (Ranging from her more active social status to her new look) She wasn’t so sure.

She opened her locker and a small white card fluttered out, she picked it up and then glanced around. MJ was still looking through her locker, just one away from Ava’s. Ava peered down at the card and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Happy Birthday!!

Can u meet me at the park after school? There’s something I want to give you…

And happy birth day again… Note: supposed to be a fortune cookie quote. ‘May you become wiser and more beautiful with each year….’ Ok, so that one I just made up…  
Danny. R

She glanced down the hall at Danny, who was pretending to listen to whatever one of his team mates was saying but was actually watching her, she gave him a small quick smile and then looked back at the note. He was just so sweet! It was one of the things that she loved about him… ‘Wait, WHAT!!!??’ Ava mentally screamed. ‘Since when am I in love with him? Ok…dumb question since forever….no…yes. Ok, maybe…’

“What’s that?” Ava jumped as she noticed MJ peering down at the note over her shoulder, Ava clutched it to her chest too late as the red head had already read it. 

“Oh my God! It’s your birthday! Happy birthday!! I am sooo sorry I didn’t wish you sooner!” she said. Ava just shrugged and said it was no big deal. MJ smirked mischievously. “So, why does the teen CEO or Rand industries want you to meet him at the park after school?” MJ whispered looking around. Ava glanced away. “Ahh…I don’t know…” 

MJ’s eyes widened as realization hit her. She knew that look. 

“OMG!! You’re…!” “SSHHH!!!” Ava shushed her looking around. Ava may have got out of her gothic thing, but people still regarded her as the ice queen. And now that Danny mostly sat at their table, she (and MJ) got more than a few venomous looks from the cheer squad. And even some of their own teammates. 

“So are you…?” MJ asked, her voice lower this time. Ava blushed and nodded, not looking her friend in the eyes. “Oh god…that is just so….romantic…” Ava’s brows furrowed and she gave MJ a funny look. “What it is…” MJ said. “I mean, it’s kind of like a forbidden…” “Don’t start….” She said rolling her eyes. But inside she guessed that it sort of was. Not only because of their different social status, but…if you added her double life to the equation. 

Once again Ava wondered how the hell she’d let this happen. Hadn’t she firmly decided that having people too close, loving them beyond compare was dangerous? She cared about Peter and Sam enough as it was…but Danny….as much as she could deny it she was head over heels for him. And she couldn’t bear to lose him. Sure, he could take care of himself…but would he really be able to protect himself against the sort of enemies that she made as the white tiger? Did this logic even matter? She could go through it all she wanted, and all the logic would tell her that this emotion was dangerous…. But she just couldn’t and wouldn’t let him go….

Life had been better for her since he’d come into it….he was the best thing that had ever been hers, and Ava was just being paranoid, so why should she hurt the both of them with nothing but a theory on something that might never happen again?

********

 

Danny leaned against one of the trees in the park. The park, though in the middle of New York, was pretty big, and had small clusters of trees all over it, and even a pond. Ava and Danny usually met in the ‘woods’ furthest away from where everyone else was. The last thing either of them needed was for some reporter to spot them and then for all sorts of things to come up! Danny shivered and it had nothing to do with the gradually decreasing temperature (which he didn’t have much of a problem with since he’d practically been raised in the Himalayas) but the thought of all the freaky stuff that would be all over the papers and magazines if that happened. 

He smiled as a pair of hands went over his eyes, “Guess who…” she whispered. “Hey birthday girl,” he said taking her hands off his eyes and turning around to face her. He, as always hadn’t heard her come up behind him. And there were only so many people who could do that… Ava was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue long sleeved blouse, with her hair falling down her shoulders. It was one of the simplest things that anyone could ever wear and she still looked beautiful… 

“Thanks. You were the first to wish me….” She said leaning against the tree. He shook his head, “technically I just gave you a card…and I still have to give you your present…” he said. She looked at him curiously as he took out a small box from his pocket. It was a dark blue box, with a white ribbon. He gave it to her and she opened it and a small gasped escaped her lips as her eyes darted from Danny’s face to the contents of the box. It was a platinum chain with the most beautiful jewel Ava had ever seen as a pendant. The jewel was a vertical oval, and it was various shades of grey and white…. “Danny…It’s…beautiful…thank you…” she breathed. He smiled and gently took the necklace out of the box and then motioned for her to lift her hair so that he could put it around her neck. “It’s called the ‘Dragons eye’…” he said once he was done. “The people from the village gave it to me when I left…” “Danny…you…you can’t give this to me… it’s…” she shook her head unable to find the right words. He smiled at her concern, she loved the necklace, that much was plainly clear. But she didn’t want to take one of the few things he had from the home that he had left…

“I want to,” he said pushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “Thank you, I love it…” she said hugging him. They stood there in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company, and then finally Danny spoke. “Ava? I…have to tell you something…” He stopped for a few moments wondering if this was a good idea. He knew how he felt, but…was it normal, or right to fall in love with someone after such a short time. Ok, so they had been dating for…what? Almost six months? It would be after December… he had actually known her for a year… but he was sure, more sure than anything else that he loved her. But did she feel the same way? ‘Don’t put off till tomorrow what can be done today’ There was only one way to find out, he supposed. “Ava, you’re the funniest, nicest, smartest, most beautiful person I have ever met. And I can’t begin to tell you how amazing I think you are. You’re full of surprises, and you’ve been through so much, but still managed to stay strong… and I’m honored that you trust me…but…I guess what I’m trying to say is…I think I’m in love with you Ava Ayala…” She stared at him for a minute, her mouth slightly open before she yanked him towards her and kissed him. “I think I’m in love with you too Daniel Rand…” she said in the few seconds that they parted for air. Both of them were momentarily drawn back to the scene of their first kiss, where they both, silently, respectfully thanked White tiger or Iron fist, because without watching them, they might never have ended up in that position. 

Little did Ava know that they were being watched…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, so, sorry if that wasn’t nice, wasn’t that sure about it but I figured...meh…its Danava, can’t be that bad right?
> 
> Anyway, some of u, ok, even me is thinking, why the freaking hell can’t they figure out each other’s secret identity things!! Well, c’mon, giv the plot a break, it’s basically centered on the sheer ironic stupidity of it all. And no one can exactly talk, I mean…Louise Lane is pinning like hell 4 superman, but she works with the idiot and she doesn’t notice! And his only disguise are a pair of freaking nerd glasses!! At least Ava and Danny…and the others….except Luke, wear masks!!
> 
> Anyway, hope u liked this, hope ur all still with me, pls R&R! And enjoy the next chapter!!  PS: And one more thing, I don’t know much about American tests and stuff, so just keep in mind that the school stuff happens, I just don’t mention it. And, after the Christmas chap, ( this was in November) it’ll be a new year, they all start it as 18 year olds, final year, not sure about any of the rest, so I’ll leave that to the imagination of all you wonderful readers!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So I know I haven't updated in a long time but long story short, I found a way to come back on this site for the time being and ill be updating as often as I can for as long as I can. Thank you everyone who's been reading and is still with me!

** Chapter Sixteen **

　

Anonymous P.O.V

　

It was the time of year that small little crystalized drops of water vapor fell from the sky, where there were fairy lights where ever you looked, and carolers around every corner. Not to mention the fact that you might as well have travelled back in time to World War II the minute you step into a department store…or any store actually…

　

They all had their various reasons, but Christmas was a bit of a sore thing for some of them. Sam, because that’s the time where his family used to get together, and that was one of the nights where his step dad got severely drunk and all sorts of shit. Ava, because her brother had died a few days prior to the day, and she hadn’t exactly had a family to celebrate it with for a while. And Rowe, because she believed that had she not gone to that damd Christmas party, and ended up under the mistletoe with Jesse, she’d still be human… Luke and Danny didn’t really like Christmas, but they didn’t shun away from it like Rowe, Sam and Ava either. But Harry, MJ and Peter were the real holiday freaks…never mind aunt May!!

　

Harry’s dad wasn’t usually around for the holidays, and this time he was in a high security S.H.I.E.L.D prison, so he usually went to Pete’s for the day. MJ spent the morning with her friends and then the evening with her mom and aunt.

　

Since this year had been better than the one’s before, Sam, Ava and Rowe had decided to go spend Christmas Eve and day with the Parkers. Aunt May hadn’t minded, she had loved the idea in fact. ‘The more the merrier...’ if to quote her.

　

After ringing the doorbell a few times, it was answered by Peter. At least Sam thought it was Peter…. He was carrying a lead of boxes and they were stacked so high that they covered his face. "Here, let me…" Sam said taking a few. "Thanks… Merry christmas!!" "We still have two more days Parker…" Sam said following him inside. They put the boxes on the floor and Sam opened one. Then another. All of them were filled with lights!! "Wow…you…take Christmas really seriously…" he said. There enough lights to cover the whole house!! Peter shrugged and smiled. "I like the idea of spending it with people I love…" he said glancing towards the kitchen to see if aunt May was there. Peter meant what he said, but Sam knew he also meant ‘I love you’. He just wasn’t so sure about saying it out loud so that aunt May might hear. The others knew about them…being a them…but aunt May didn’t. Peter guessed that he would eventually have to tell her but how was he supposed to go about it?

　

_Hey aunt May, I have something to tell you…_

_Oh? What is it honey?_

_I’m gay…_

_*Sound of a plate shattering followed by silence…*_

　

Peter suppressed a shudder at the possible scenario. "So what did you get me for Christmas?" Sam asked, curiously looking under the tree and then reaching for a box. Peter ran over and slapped his hand away. "No!! Not until Christmas!!" "Aww! C’mon Pete!" Sam whined. "Absolutely not Sam…" Aunt May said walking in from the kitchen carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Presents are to open on Christmas day and not a minute before midnight… Now, would you like a cookie?"

　

They both nodded and grabbed two cookies each. The doorbell rang and aunt May jumped. "I’ll get it!!" she said quickly laying the tray down on the table and rushing towards the door. Sam and Peter looked at each other, and then shrugged and continued to eat. After a few minutes they heard footsteps behind them… "Oh hey guys wanna co- COULSON!!!!!???" Peter screeched, dropping his cookie as he stared at Agent/ Principal Phil Coulson. Sam whirled around and choked. "Wha…what are you doing here?!!" Sam hissed, looking over to the direction of the hallway from which aunt May entered. She and Coulson looked at each other, then back at Peter and Sam. "Phil is spending Christmas with us," she said, she sounded like she had something else to say, but instead she just stopped there.

　

There was an awkward silence before aunt May saw the empty cookie tray and grabbed it. "Why don’t I go get another batch of cookies hmmm?" she said before dashing into the kitchen, leaving the three of them alone.

　

"What are you doing here?!!" Peter whisper yelled. Coulson shrugged, he was wearing a grey sweater and dark blue trousers. "I may be you Principal Parker, but I’m also your aunts…" "No! Ok, ok, I get." Peter said standing up, and grabbing one of the light filled boxes. "I’m just gonna go put these up outside," he muttered making a bee line for the door. Coulson winced as he heard it slam behind him. Peter hadn’t been that receptive of him coming into May’s life, and that was before he found out that he wasn’t actually a teacher but an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. And the timing couldn’t have been worse either, Peter had seemed to be warming up till Phil Coulson, but as soon as he’d found out what he actually did for a living, not to mention the fact that he was the new principal of Midtown high… Coulson supposed that he was worried enough about May before he found out that her nephew was Spiderman. And Peter before he found out that Phil was an agent. They both cared about May, and that seemed to be the reason that Peter even tolerated him. Peter wanted his aunt to be safe, but Phil knew that ‘safe’ wasn’t really a word. Anything could happen tomorrow, if it was related to him, to Spiderman or something else, anything could happen. Anyone could be taken away. Phillip Coulson knew this from experience, and he knew that Peter would eventually accept the logic as well. If you keep worrying about tomorrow, and not living in the moment, the moment would slip away….

　

Phil just hoped that with what he and May were planning on announcing, Peter would accept it sooner than later…

　

*******

　

"Hey need some help?"

　

Peter glanced down and saw Sam standing at the bottom of the ladder with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Nah, I got it," he said, tying the last light and then climbing down. He walked over to the front porch and then flicked a switch and the Christmas lights which adorned the house lit up.

　

"I take it you don’t like ‘Phil’ much…" Sam said walking up next to him. Peter sighed. "It’s not that I don’t like him it’s just that I…" Pete stopped himself there. He couldn’t exactly tell Sam the reason why he was uncomfortable with Coulson and his aunt. Sam knew of course, but Pete felt a bit embarrassed that he thought that she would be put in harm’s way because of Coulson, not because of him... "I get it, he’s the principal…" Sam said, ‘and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D...’ he thought silently. "Yah, it’s just…weird…I guess…I mean, he’s a great guy…but…it’s not like I don’t like him, it’s just that I…I don’t know how to say it…" "You don’t have to," Sam said putting a reassuring hand on Peters shoulder. "I get it…" He smiled. "Thanks, now…let’s go put the Christmas tree up… before the others get here…" Peter said opening the door. "They won’t be here till tomorrow…" Peter smirked over his shoulder. "Still, better to be prepared…" He said disappearing down the hallway. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.

　

"Christmas freak…"

　

*******

　

Anonymous P.O.V

　

"Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?" Danny asked as she opened the door of his convertible and got out. "Ahhh…no offence, but I think it would be best if you didn’t…" he gave her a concerned look, and she smiled. "Danny, they’re not going to kill me… and I can take care of myself if they do try…" He sighed and nodded. "Ok, I’ll wait here…" "No, you don’t h…" he shot her a look and she stopped knowing that it was no use. "I’ll be back soon…"

　

Ava closed the door and took a deep breath as she started to walk into her old neighborhood. She’d been gone for a while, but it was just as she remembered it, only covered in a sheet of white. She wasn’t really sure what had gotten into her, but she just wanted to go check up on them…and see how they were doing. Annie especially. Ava had confronted Luke about Annie a few weeks ago, and had been told that she was getting help with her drug addiction. She was still a bit moody and stuff, but she was gradually going back to the way that he had known her before he had left. Luke had also owned up about having a vague idea about Ava’s backstory, she couldn’t honestly say she was comfortable with it. But couldn’t really do much could she?

　

Ava paused at the door way, her hand hovering over the bell.

　

Then after a few minutes she rang the bell. The door opened not long after and then she was met with a shocked looking Annie.

　

"A…Ava?" she stuttered. "Yeah, hi…" Ava said dumbly staring at her. She was wearing blue jeans and a magenta colored sweater with her black hair tied into a lose bun. "W...what are you doing here?" Annie asked, after a few moments of silence. Ava took a deep breath. "I...just wanted to see how you were doing…" she said softly glancing at the floor. "I didn’t think that you’d ever come back here…after…" Annie grabbed her hand, "Come in," she said dragging Ava through the door. "Where are you staying? Are you alright? I’m so sorry for what I said before…it was...I was…" She started her eyes watering.

　

"Shhh, shh, it’s okay. I know," Ava said. She’d forgiven Annie for all the things she’d said what seemed like so long ago, there was no use dwelling on it. But she’d never forget it either. "I’m fine…" "Where are you staying?" Annie asked wiping her eyes. Ava glanced away. Only Peter, Rowe and Sam knew where she was really staying. Luke and Danny thought that she was staying with a ‘friend’ who was actually Peter and aunt May, and MJ and Harry thought she was still here…

　

"I’m staying with a friend…" "A white friend?" Ava tried not to frown. "I’m just asking, I’m not as racist as I use to be…" she said quickly. Ava sighed. "Yeah…how are you guys?" Annie shrugged. "The usual, except for me I guess."

　

Silence.

　

"Annie, I’m sorry, but I have to go…I just came to see if you guys were alright…" Ava said, she wanted to go now. Annie just nodded and opened the door, "Hey Ava?" she yelled as Ava walked out. "Come visit more often...Ok?" Ava smiled slightly and nodded. Maybe she would…

　

A little while later Danny looked over to the passenger’s seat as the door opened and Ava got in. "How’d it go?" he asked instantly. She smiled and leaned over and gave him a small kiss. "It went…well actually…thank you, for bringing me…" "No problem…So what do you want to do now?" Ava shrugged. "I could go for a movie…"

　

"It’s date…"

　

********

　

　

Three hours later…

　

Kraven watched from the roof top as she walked out of the theatre with a golden haired boy. He had been watching Ava Ayala for three months since he escaped from prison. The last of her line, or at least she would be once he killed her and finally got the tiger amulet. Killing off the white tiger and getting the amulet had been harder than he had anticipated. And the amulet never ended up in his possession after he had killed a White tiger, for his, or her successor would always get it before him.

　

Ava Ayala was the last of her bloodline, the last White tiger. And after killing her, Kraven would have the power of the tiger god. A god which had struck fear into the hearts of humans long before the Norse gods… He would soon have that power. He would soon end the Ayala legacy…

　

And that boy, with the golden hair, and the green eyes which the white tiger seemed to be so in love with, was the key… he watched as they turned the corner and entered the nearly empty parking lot. It was late, it was dark…that was when he hunted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was originally planning on this bit coming after the Christmas chapter then I was like, what the hell….


	17. A/N

Hi! 

So I know this isn't a chapter, but what I wanted to say was.....

I've basically written all the chapters for this story, there are twenty one plus an epilogue. BUT. I'm not happy with them, a very amazing friend of mine read it too and she said that she didn't like the ending, so I was going to re write and edit the stuff that I've written. BUT, that'll take a while....


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....*Sweats and hides away.*  
>  Umm...so i'm back?   
> Life got in the way buuutt......here I am! I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS IF IT KILL ME!!!

Chapter Seventeen

 

Ava’s P.O.V

Christmas.

Well actually the day before. But whatever, I hate it. And the funny thing was, after years of hating it, I was finally willing to give it a chance. But that was before last night… A year ago, I was expecting to spend this year’s Christmas Eve alone, brooding in my room. One day ago, I was planning on spending it at Peters with my friends and the love of my life. And after what seemed like forever, I had finally been looking forward to Christmas. Mistake. Oh lord it was a damd mistake!

Whatever else I might have imagined myself doing on the morning of the day before Christmas, it was definitely not sitting in a hospital room. 

And I would have been okay with it, had I been the one unconscious on the bed. But no, instead I was the one who was fully conscious, and sitting by the bed. I wouldn’t be here, neither of us would be here, if I hadn’t tried to open up. If I hadn’t started this, then we wouldn’t have been at that parking lot when we were attacked by….someone. And as much as I tried to dismiss the thought I couldn’t help but feel like I knew who had attacked us. It made sense, I was the White tiger, and Kraven used one of my weaknesses to try to get to me. And he would have succeeded had Danny not been as good a fighter as he was. But Kraven was still him, assuming it was him…What was I saying!!? Of course it was him!! Who else carries around tranquilizer darts!!? 

I lifted my head out of my hands as I heard him stirring. “Urrhhh…Ava? Where am I?” I was kneeling beside him in a matter of seconds. “shh, you’re in the hospital….” I said, my voice shaky. He wouldn’t be in the hospital if it weren’t for me… “What happened?” I was silent and then he sat up and looked at me. “Ava? What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” I shook my head. “No, just a few scrapes, you were taken out by…a tranquilizer…” he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. I sighed and then sat on the edge of the bed. “Danny….I’m sorry. It’s…I think it’s the same person that…that killed my father…” I whispered, my voice hoarse. “You can’t…” “I know what I saw!” I snapped, on the verge of tears. “I’ve seen it enough and many times!! He’s obsessed with my family and he wants me now! And he’s going to use you to get to me! I shouldn’t have started this! I shouldn’t have given him something to use…” I said pacing around the room biting my nails, trying to block out the terrible memories from my dark past. 

I shouldn’t have dragged Danny into this…he deserved better….

“You deserve better than this…” I muttered. “Ava, you don’t know for sure if it’s him! And if it is we’ll…” “What!? Tell the police?! Been there done that! It always ends the same way, with everyone I love gone! I won’t lose you like that Danny!...” Anything else I might have said was cut off as my phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Tiger, report to the hellicarrier, now. We have news we think you’ll be interested in. It involves ‘Kraven the hunter…’” I took a sharp intake of breath and I swear my heart skipped a beat. It was him… “I’ll be there…” I said, before ending the call. I just stood there for a few moments.

“I have to go, I’ll tell the nurse you’re awake.” I said, my voice emotionless, and without a final glance towards him I walked out the door. 

*********

Christmas hadn’t exactly gone as planned.

For one thing, Ava and Danny had called the day before and told Peter that they wouldn’t be coming. Secondly, Aunt May and Coulson had announced that they were engaged…

Flashback…

“We’re engaged…”

Silence. Silence. SILENCE. Filled with wtf?! WTF??!! WTF!!!!?? Looks from Peter, as everyone, from Harry to Coulson just stared at him. Peter was about to actually voice the words in his head, when he stopped and realized what they would do. 

Watching Aunt May and Phil now, Peter knew that they cared deeply for each other. Phil made her happy, and Peter wanted her to be happy. And it wasn’t like having an S.H.I.E.L.D agent around the house was a bad thing…. And even if it was…

At that moment Peter realized, that if he didn’t like this, that would break aunt May’s heart, and he also knew that she wouldn’t go through with it if he didn’t want her to. But strangely…he did.

“That’s….awesome! I’m happy for you! Both of you!” he said springing up and giving each of them a hug, ignoring the sighs of relief which he heard behind him. 

‘”The more the merrier…” wait….no!

End flashback.

A day or two after Christmas…

Danny parked the car on the driveway of the house of Ava’s anonymous friend. She didn’t really talk about him or her, she just mostly dodged the question. And Danny almost never came here except to drop her off or occasionally pick her up. 

But he’d come today because he wanted to check if she was alright. She’d been really upset a few days ago at the hospital, and that ghostly self-hatred and guilt that had shone in her brown irises had broken his heart. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay, and he wanted to talk to her. Ava liked to be in control. And she was also very cautious when letting people in, because she was scared she might lose them. You could lose someone any day, Danny knew that, which was why it was better to live in the moment and enjoy every second you had with them while you had it… He took a deep breath and glanced down at the white Lilly’s that he’d brought with him. He had been planning on giving Ava flowers one of these days, so it might as well be now right? He rang the bell.

And then his green eyes widened and he gasped slightly as Peter opened the door. “Peter? What are yo….you’re the one Ava’s staying with?!” He asked pointing at a shocked Peter with the bouquet of white. Before Peter could answer though aunt Mays voice came from down the hall…

“Peter who is…..” she stopped short when she was, what to her, and any onlooker, looked like Danny giving Pete flowers. “Oh…ahh…uuhh….I...Didn’t know that you were g…..I mean I didn’t know that we had guests…” 

“It’s not what it looks like…” Peter started. “Wait...what’s wrong with gay?”

“You have the wrong idea Mrs. Parker, I’m actually here to see Ava...” Danny said cutting him off. “Ava? Why would you come here to see her?” Peter suppressed the urge to face palm, and Danny’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You mean she doesn’t live here?” he asked. “No...” Aunt May started but Peter cut her off. “Actually she was supposed to be here, but she’s late. Hey Danny why don’t we go outside and talk huh?” he said dragging Danny out the door and shutting it behind him.

“Peter what’s going on? Where’s Ava?” He was here to see Ava? With flow…oh.

“Put those things down!!” Peter hissed pointing at the flowers. Danny did as he was told and then returned back to Ava. “Why did you aunt say she wasn’t living here?” Danny asked, they heard a voice behind them. Peter gulped. 

“Pete? WH…why is he giving you…urrggh…never mind. We have to go…” Sam said, Peter could tell from the look in his eyes that this was important. Super important. Just then Danny’s phone rang, and after a few seconds he hung up. “Ahh…I have to go too…” He said stepping down from the porch, then with a quick wave he got into his car and drove away. Peter and Sam wordlessly walked towards the transport. “So...the flowers?” Sam said as they speed walked. “For Ava…he thinks she’s staying with me remember?” Peter said, smirking slightly as Sam gave an almost inaudible sigh of relief. “What you think I’d cheat on you bucket head…” Sams reply was cut short by Peter quick gasp. He followed his wide gaze to where the hidden transport was and saw a boy, tall, wearing a green shirt with sandy blonde hair and green eyes enter it. 

Danny?!!!?

*******

Now that they knew, all of them were beginning to see why exactly Rowe thought all of them were bloody idiots! Now when you looked at it was so fucking obviously simple!! And ironically hilarious in some way… Peter and Sam were Nova and Spiderman, everyone knew that. Peter and Sam knew that Ava was White tiger, and that Rowe was Nightlock…So you think, that even without Rowe’s hints, they would have figured it out. Or maybe they had. They had always compared them and their aliases...maybe they had just been in denial….

Agent Coulson’s voice brought everyone out of their thoughts. “Ok, let’s get started…” he said. 

“What about white tiger?” Luke asked. Danny nodded slightly. He should have known that Ava was the white tiger. How the hell had he not noticed it?!!

“This is actually concerning her. She’s injured and there for won’t be joining you…” “What do you mean she’s injured?” Danny asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice. “Her arm was broken while in a fight against a man called Kraven the hunter… I assume that Iron fist knows of him… you put him in prison a few years ago. He escaped, and now is going back to completing the hunt.” Everyone looked at each other. “The hunt for what?” 

Coulson tapped a button and a holograph of the white tiger, along with a smaller picture of Ava, and a picture of the amulet that she wore appeared. “He wants this. The tiger amulet. It’s what gives Ava her tiger powers, like enhanced senses and strength. It can do more, but only if she lets it. Ava always keeps herself in check because if she loses control the power of the amulet and the tiger god will be unleashed… that’s why she always strives for discipline. The amulet had been passed down in her family for generations. Kraven wants it, and has tried multiple times to get it. On the first occasion he used her mother as bait, and killed her, the second time he tried to get it he killed the white tiger of the time…Ava’s brother, but wasn’t able to get the amulet as Ava’s father got it before him. After her father’s murder, Ava disappeared for a while, then resurfaced, and then a few months later took up the mantle of the white tiger. Kraven escaped prison a few months ago and came after her again. She told us that she was attacked while on a date…” 

Everyone glanced at Danny. So this was why she was so afraid. This was why she was so careful. How had he not made the connection sooner? How had he not been there for her?..  
“She went after Kraven alone, against my orders and was injured, but thankfully got away. She’s supposed to be in the infirmary right now, but as usual she got away. We think she went to check on her cousins. Your mission is to go after Kraven. Stop him. Ava will hopefully keep her distance, but Kraven is looking for her…”

The minute they walked out the doors of the briefing room Danny walked behind everyone else and called Ava. She still didn’t know who he was… but that was a conversation for another time, right now he wanted to make sure that she was safe. 

“Hello? Danny?”

“Ava! Where are you?”

“Uhhmm…I’m… near my aunts...” she said quietly. 

“Ava, please, go and wait at my place okay?” Danny had given her a pair of extra keys to his house. It may have seemed a bit weird since they hadn’t even gone there yet…but…

“Why...”

“Please…I’ll be there soon…just…wait there for me…k?”

There was a pause before she finally answered. “OK.” Danny smiled and then said a quick goodbye before hanging up. He was going to find Kraven, and this time he was going to make sure that he never saw day light again…

*******

Danny unlocked the front door of his house. (Which not many knew he had, since everyone assumed he lived at the penthouse on top of Rand industries) The lights were off, and it was sunset so everything was dimply lit. But he could still see her sillethoues lying curled up on the couch. He flicked the lights on the lowest intensity and then walked over to her sleeping form. 

She looked so peaceful, and so small as she lay there, he breathing slow and deep. He reached out and pushed back a stray lock of her silky brown hair. He needed to talk to her. About everything. But not now. 

Right now he decided that he’d much rather watch her sleeping. Sitting down on the floor in front of the couch he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Come what may, but he made a decision that he would never, ever stop loving Ava. Weather she liked it, or not…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yeah. So that was one of the harder to write chapters. Normally I can finish a chapter per day or two, but I had writers block here and there so it took me almost a week. No…four days maybe. Arrghh! I just didn’t know how exactly to go about it, and warning the next thing may also be lame, and as usual, I’ve skipped a month or two…
> 
> Oh, and like I said, since I don’t hav a clue about the school stuff…ahh...they’ve graduated, and their 18, nineteen this year. I’m not so sure wat exactly you do around this time, but I’m gonna just put it as their applying 4 collages and waiting for the results. I hav no idea if that even fits in real life…but c’mon! It’s fan fiction!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think! <3


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo….this isn’t my best chapter? But I promised that I’d update and finish this story ASAP sooooo….TADAAA!!

Chapter Eighteen

Anonymous P.O.V

They were through high school. All of them. But that didn’t mean they were through the team. They missed being teen super heroes, but now they were older, and looking back on the past years, they saw how much things had changed. How much they’d changed. 

Peter was trying to get into Yale, he was pretty sure he would, but he was still waiting. As was Ava. Danny applied for Colombia University and for Yale. Luke to a university in Pennsylvania, and Harry to Columbia. Rowe didn’t really apply for anything. Instead she decided to keep with S.H.I.E.L.D. Getting a degree or two didn’t really matter to her, it wouldn’t matter to her later life. She could, she definitely could, but she felt no need to do so. Sam got into the California institute of technology. And MJ went straight to journalist’s school. Despite this and their double lives, they managed to find times to hang out, and it definitely helped that the team had fast transport.

Harry still didn’t know about the others, only about Rowe. And MJ had no clue.

Peter had finally told aunt May though. As had Coulson. They had both decided that it would be best if she learned it like this rather than in some other, worse circumstance. What was ironic was, she took the Coulson bit pretty well. But when Peter had told her, on that very same day, a few minutes after Phil’s confession that he was spider man she had freaked!

Peter swore that she would have killed him and then brought him back as a zombie and killed him again had Coulson not told her that he was being supervised by S.H.I.E.L.D, and was one of the greatest superheroes ever, along with the rest of his team…

And deciding that he was in a role, Peter had owned up to aunt May about the other thing. She actually took that better than anything else. Saying as she knew Sam, and thought he was ‘A very sweet boy,’ she had been more than happy. In fact, she even said that ever since that day where she’d seen Danny giving Pete flowers, she had suspected something of the sort. 

Danny and Ava were doing well. Before they had found out each other’s secret identities, they had wondered where all those lovers’ spats that were supposed to come up more often that they had for them were. After the revelations they guessed that the fights that Iron fist and White tiger had were it. And even now most of their disagreements were when they were in costume that out of it. Ava and Danny were in a close, committed relationship, but they weren’t as far as Harry and Rowe just yet. (That’ll change don’t worry…’) Harry and Aphrodite had moved in together after they had turned nineteen… (Both of them on February, and since Rowe was a ‘Dundie’, [a vampire who had not drunk human blood] she could age up to a certain point.)

Peter, while he was a bit wary towards the relationship was happy for them, but it was surprisingly Rowe who was skeptical about taking the step. She was still worried about control. She loved him, He loved her. They wanted a life together, but once slip and forever might either actually mean forever of never… According to Conner’s, because Rowe was a vampire, the chances of her and Harry ever being able to start a family together were low didn’t help. But she had come around eventually after Harry had told her that if they really wanted to they could adopt. 

Luke’s and Annie’s relationship was going pretty well too. Annie hadn’t been able to pass with that good grades, so she started a small bakery in china town. Away from her old neighborhood. She still had her reservations about whites, and her first meeting with Danny hadn’t exactly gone as what you would call ‘smooth’, but she was better now. And she was trying to forget the past and look to the future. 

Their personal lives were doing well, and as a team of super heroes they were doing great. They were closer than ever, each of them adding something to the team that made it just stick. 

They were no longer the lost, vigilantes who caused more collateral damage than was worth. They were older, better. They were some of the best. Alone they were strong, but together, as a team they were invincible. But maybe…maybe all of that was about to change…

******

“Peter are you sure you’ll be alright without me?”

“Aunt May! I’m nineteen! I can take care of myself!” he said with a laugh. She sighed and gave him a small sad smile as she caressed his cheek. “I know…” she said.

“Are we ready to go?” Peter’s new uncle said coming out of a room with a suitcase. Phil was great, he could never ever replace Uncle Ben, but he was a good man. And Peter accepted him for that. “Yes.” Aunt May said grabbing her suitcase and giving Pete a quick kiss before heading for the door. “Bye guys! Have fun!” Pete said as they got into the car and drove away. Peter paused a moment, as he thought of what exactly his words could be interpreted as and shuddered. What?! So they may have been married, and they may have been going off on their honey moon but Pete could still be grossed out!! Pushing those thoughts away, Peter looked around. He had technically moved into an apartment, but still stayed here from time to time. And now that he had the whole place to himself, this would be the perfect opportunity to do something which he hadn’t even considered doing in high school….throw a p- 

Just as he closed the door the phone rang and he answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Aunt May?” Peter asked in confusion.

“Peter honey, I know you don’t usually do things like this. But I just wanted to say…don’t you dare even think about throwing a party while we are gone…” Peter gulped at her tone and banished any and all of his previous thoughts.

“Uh...ok…” he said.

“Good, I’ll see you in two weeks, love ya…” There went the house party…

Three weeks later…

“Tiger! Take him from the left! Nova! The right!!” Spiderman yelled as he dodged one of the lasers that came towards him. This was a new villain, called himself Tick tock, weird name. The three heroes had been on patrol when he had tried to rob a museum. They had arrived at the scene in time to intercept him. 

Tick tock grabbed some artifact and threw it in a bag, and then after looking at a piece of paper, started to do something with his…watch? All of a sudden, a portal opened behind him, and he jumped in to it, White tiger jumped to try and grab him, but ended up falling into the portal himself. 

“Tiger!!” Nova yelled flying towards the swirling white and trying to grab her, but it was too late. She had disappeared into the portal, and seconds before Nova and Spiderman reached the spot, the portal had closed. 

They just stared at the spot where it had been, where she had been. What had happened?!!

******

 

S.H.I.E.L.D agents had arrived not long after and after multiple scans and tests, after at least three torturous hours, they confirmed that the portal had given off tachyon traces. A time portal. Weather Ava and Tick Tock had gone backwards or forwards they would never know, but they were more than willing to bet it was forward. How forward? A few decades? A few days? A century? They didn’t know. What they did know, was that for now, the possibility of them reopening the portal was low enough, but without knowing exactly when in time Tick Tock had gone…it was impossible to find him. To find Ava.

“You expect us to just GIVE UP!!!???” Sam yelled at Fury, who had come as soon as he had heard. “No. Of course not. I’m saying that you have to keep a level head…” Fury replied unmoved by Sam’s outburst. Peter just stood in the side watching. Thinking. Not knowing what to think. Was she gone? Just like that? Was she really gone? 

“There is still a chance that if we can’t, then Ava will find a way to comeback from her end.” Fury said, trying to keep his voice level. He wouldn’t show it, but he was just as worried as them.  
Ava was one of his agents. One of the best. And she was one of the youngest too…A legal adult but still a child, not even out of her teens. He was just as worried as Sam and Peter were, but he couldn’t show it. He had to be the strong, sturdy rock in the middle of the storm. 

“You won’t do Ava or anyone else any good if you don’t keep your heads! Both of you! Now you two go and pull you selves’ together, and then get the rest of the team. And…tell Danny alone…but…be careful, he’ll probably take it the hardest.” he said the last bit quietly.

Daniel Rand was usually at peace, usually centered. He was usually logical, but, he was also plainly in love with Ava Ayala. Ava Ayala, who at this moment, could be either a thousand years in the future, of a thousand years in the past. Or maybe, if worst came to worst, in a different time, on a different world. Danny cared for Ava more than anyone else, and what would happen to him when he found out what had become of her Fury didn’t know. And honestly…

He didn’t want to know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? See?! SEE?!!!? I told you that would be fricking lame!!   
> Please tell me what you think…
> 
> AND ALSO IF THERE’S SOMETHING YOU GUYS REALLY WOULD LIKE TO SEE OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHERE AVA WILL END UP FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS SO THAT I COULD TRY TO ADD THEM INTO THE STORY!! :D


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time i'll be able to ask for anything ya'll would like to see in the future! Please tell me what you think:D

Chapter Nineteen

 

Anonymous P.O.V

She wasn’t gone.

She would never be gone.

“She’s still alive Danny, and if we can’t open the portal from here, then she’ll find a way to do it from the other side…” 

She couldn’t be gone.

“Danny listen, it’s gonna…” His friends comforting words rolled over Danny, they went through one ear and went out the next. 

She’s not gone!

She is not gone! She is not gone!! She’s not gone!! He kept on telling himself, but each time he thought it over and over, the more he knew it was a lie. He should have been there. He should have done something!! But no! Where was he in the moments that Ava Ayala disappeared off the face of the earth?!! He was at a meeting! A damd meeting!! He hadn’t been there for her, he had promised himself that he would be there for her, but he hadn’t…and now he had lost her. 

It felt like all the sharp weapons in the world were obliterating his heart. What was love? A few minutes ago he could have sworn that it was what he felt when he was with her. But right now he wasn’t so sure. Was it the feeling of wanting and being wanted? Was it the feeling comfort and security he felt with her? Was it the protectiveness he had felt for her? Or was it this? This cold dark, hollow feeling, of pain, of anger at the world and at himself? Was this what love truly was? Was this it’s true face? A hideous thing that hid behind a mask of pleasure and warmth? Daniel Rand wasn’t sure what it was. But if this was love, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want it…

She is not gone.

The persistent voice in his head, the light side of him, the one that had gotten him through all these years. The light which he felt had been ever getting stronger since she had come into his life, kept on telling him that there was hope.

A part of him wanted to believe that. A part of him wanted to grasp the hope and clutch onto it till the storm was over. 

She’s never coming back…

“Leave.” Danny said, his voice emotionless, yet with so, so much behind it. “Danny, listen we…” Peter started, but he cut them off. “I said leave!!” he yelled, his fist glowing. They were in his large office, but there were staff outside, and Sam and Peter didn’t want to test Danny’s seemingly endless patience right now. Now, his patience didn’t only seem to be at its limit, but non-existent. 

They wordlessly nodded, and walked out the door. Praying that he wouldn’t destroy his office. They would come back later, try and reason with him. But not now. Now, Danny was not the person they knew, that Danny was breaking. And all it had taken was three simple words…

When Sam and Peter returned a few hours later, Danny was gone.

****** 

Rowe’s P.O.V

I sat there on my bed motionless. Just staring out the large window, out at the city of New York in all its glowing glory. I should move, I’d been sitting there for three hours. But my body wouldn’t obey my command, so I just continued to gaze at the tall skyscrapers and lights of the city. The sky was black, and I couldn’t see the moon, perhaps she could…

Where ever she was. Maybe where ever, or whenever Ava was she was also looking down at New York from somewhere. Or maybe she was looking up at a pitch black sky, robbed of many of its stars by the lights of New York. 

Or maybe she wasn’t.

I had been training when Director Fury had called me to the hellicarrier. The minute I had heard his voice I’d known that something was wrong, but I don’t think… Sitting in the briefing room with Luke, Sam and Peter the words had hit me like an avalanche, and then had lost their meaning. Peter and Sam had seen it happen, but even to them, hearing the words come from Fury made it more real. Ava Ayala was lost in time. S.H.I.E.L.D hadn’t declared her dead, not yet. Maybe due to the circumstances they never would. But to everyone here and now, she was gone. In maybe a month she would be officially declared dead to the rest of the world, with only S.HI.E.L.D, myself, Luke, Peter, Sam….and Danny knowing the truth… The thought of Danny made my stomach churn. I’d burst into tears when I found out, and I couldn’t, or didn’t want to imagine what he might be doing right now. Ava was my friend, a good friend. We were the only two girls on the team. But to Danny Ava had been much, much more. He had loved her and she him with everything they had. Their connection was so deep you could practically see it in every small gesture, every glance, and every word they said. They had been meant for each other, as Harry and I seemed to be… But apparently fate was kinder to us than them. I would one day lose my love, my friends. But that would have been years from now, after having a happy life with them. It would break my heart one day yes, but at least I would have had more time. I did have time. Time that Danny and Ava were not fortunate enough to have. 

A thought struck me. Perhaps, one day, many, many centuries from now I would meet Ava. If she had been sent to the future then perhaps I would see her…but that wasn’t a comfort. For one thing it reminded me of all I would eventually lose, and for another, would I really want to?

Years and years after I had come to peace with her absence, and then finally with the absence of all others I had loved, would I really want to see her again back from the grave? Would she even want to live? 

She feared losing people. There were many ways to lose people. And if she had lost everyone she knew…would she want to live? 

Would I want to live?  
It didn’t matter. In this life, Ava was as good as gone. I didn’t want to believe it. But that’s what everything pointed to. 

But I wouldn’t give up hope. There was still hope. Ava might come back. She might not. Maybe, if we start now we’ll be able to develop technology that could bring her back, and maybe, if she is as far gone as she could be, I could bring her back…

“Rowe?”

I heard Harry’s voice and I heard the door closing behind him but I made no move to stand or go greet him. Something like this could happen to us. And if it didn’t, I would lose him anyway. 

“Rowe?” I didn’t look at him when he walked in and sat beside me, watching me with concern. I just kept my eyes on the window, but my thoughts where whirling. 

I would lose him. But that was later, Danny had lost Ava now. We all had. We had lost our sister… “Ava’s missing…” I said quietly when I felt his hand on my shoulder. “What? What do you mean?” he demanded. Harry was friends with Ava as much as I was. He may not know her like me, but they were still close. And, I suddenly found it funny, that our friendship circle was full of people who were afraid like hell of losing others. Afraid enough to shun away from getting too close…

“She’s missing…” I repeated, after what seemed like hours. My voice was dry, like I hadn’t drunk water for the last few days, I felt burning behind my eyes but the tears just refused to come. Crying would mean mourning, and mourning would be acting like she was gone forever. I felt him draw me close so that my head was resting on his chest. She wasn’t gone, we would find a way to get her back.

I had to get her back. One day I would bring her back…

Danny’s P.O.V

My hands hurt. But I ignored the pain. I ignored hot red liquid that dripped to the floor. I almost didn’t hear the sound of the mystical blade, another thing I had brought back from Kun Lun, the only thing that could cut my hand, falling to the floor with a thud. 

The red from my hand left a stain on the carpet as it fell, a trail of red drops staining the floor all the way up to the balcony. I didn’t mind. I didn’t care. What was the point of caring. 

One must free oneself from attachment, if one’s soul is to truly be free…

He should have listened. Why hadn’t he listened? Was it because he thought it was wrong? No. He had known it to be true all along. So then why had he ignored the teaching? Why had he loved her? He shouldn’t have. If he hadn’t, then it wouldn’t hurt him so much. If he could go back in time and change it, if he could have stopped himself from coming to care about Ava so much, would he?

No.

No. He would never do that. It had been a week since he’s been told that Ava had disappeared into god knows when. He hadn’t talked to anyone since. He’d just been wandering around, hopping around the states, thinking. He had been asking himself what love was. He had been asking why it hurt so much to lose someone he loved.

Now he knew the answer.

It hurt because it was real.

He looked down at his hand, covered in red, he didn’t really mind the cut. He had endured worse during training. What would Ava think if she saw him now? A small smile tugged at his lips as he envisioned her yelling at him for acting stupid. He then saw her wrapping his hand in a bandage, muttering to herself as she did so. And then, he saw that she would blame herself. Say that she was the reason he had done it…and for once. She would be right. 

Danny walked towards the bathroom to clean up his wound. What he was doing was dishonoring her memory. Ava may not be here, right now, but he would not cause her pain. Who knew, Ava might find out about whatever he did in the future, and if he did anything stupid after her disappearance, she would blame herself. Danny didn’t want to cause her any pain. He wanted her to be happy. Safe. 

But he couldn’t be that again. 

He would never again fell as he had with her, he would always love her, miss her. And there would always be a hole, a void in his heart that only she could fill. But he wouldn’t dishonor her memory. His teachings. Or himself. 

But what would he do?

 

Anonymous P.O.V

Half a month passed, a few more days and Ava Ayala would be declared dead. Vanished actually, without a trace. But keeping public investigations for her open too long might expose her secret identity. And that S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t want to risk. 

Danny was laying low, not even his secretary knew where he was. S.H.I.E.L.D did, Rowe did. But they chose to let him be. The team wasn’t as close as it had been once, the glue that had held them together was washing away, and the glue sticks were not there. 

Things would only get worse, Rowe had a feeling that that was all it would get. But she decided to keep hope. She had convinced Fury that they should dedicate at least some resources to trying to develop time travel technology. No one else knew about it, but it was there, slowly developing. How slow was what they didn’t know? But it would hopefully work, and then hopefully, Rowe would be around to use it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So, all my angst is being used up on another fic, and on lit…soo this isn’t that good, as is clearly shown here. But I hope it was decent enough?
> 
> And as you can see, we are very close to the end.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter twenty

 

Ava’s P.O.V

 

When my eyes blinked open and drank in my surroundings, the first question that came to mind was….’where am I?’

As I sat up and looked around, I got the vibe that I was in some sort of Museum. Just not the one I had been in a few minutes ago. Then it came back to me, the fight, the portal, jumping in. Then everything was a blur until now. I scanned the surroundings, Tick Tock was nowhere to be seen. Everything looked so…different, yet so the same. I was in an ancient Rome exhibit. And there were something’s that I remember seeing at the museum I normally went to…along with something’s that I hadn’t. But there were something’s that, to me, didn’t really look like they belonged in a museum, if you didn’t count how old they looked. 

“Freeze.” I heard a voice behind me, and a click, like the sound of a gun. Taser, it was probably a security guard, with a Taser. 

“Put your hands where I can see them, and turn around slowly…” I did as he said, I had nothing to be worried about for now, I hadn’t done anything, and if worst came to worst, I could definitely take him. He was a scrawny man, only seemingly a bit older than I, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. “What are you, some super villain?” he asked, edging closer with a pair of hand cuffs, seemingly laughing at me. My eyebrows furrowed, really?

“Super hero actually…” I said.

He snorted as he secured my hands. “Yeah, they don’t exist anymore darling…” I stared at him. “What?” I asked blankly. He rolled his eyes and started pushing me towards the exit. “What century are you from?” He muttered. It was meant as sarcasm, but that’s when it hit me that his words may actually apply. My throat went dry at the thought. The first question that had come into my mind when I had woken up was ‘where am i?’ I now then knew that it should have been ‘when am i?’ 

“What date is it?”

The guard rolled his eyes. “Really? If you must know it’s the 13th of March 2106….”

And then my world went black as I collapsed on to the floor. 

 

*********

 

Anonymous P.O.V

 

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was a white light. She closed her eyes and then opened them again more slowly this time. She sat up, rubbing her head. What had happened? She’d just had the weirdest dream that-

It wasn’t a dream, she realized looking around. She was in a medical bay. The hospital? Looked a bit too advanced but then again she was in the 22nd century! Nearly a hundred years from when she was supposed to be! Nearly a hundred years…

She felt tears burning at the back of her eyes as the cold reality of what that meant hit her. Everyone she knew was dead. Peter, Sam, Harry, MJ, Luke, Rowe...ok, so maybe not Rowe, but everyone else. As she counted off the people who would most certainly by now be dead she knew that she was skipping one name. His name. It hurt to even think it, she couldn’t admit it. She just couldn’t add it to the list. 

She was alone.

Where ever she was, she didn’t care because now she was alone. Truly alone. She was in a place, a time where she did not belong. She was alone…

They were all gone.

Ava was vaguely aware of the door swooshing open as she sat there, staring into space. But it was when she heard her visitor’s voice calling her that she snapped back to reality and looked towards the familiar sound.

She was not much taller, a bit but not much. Her raven hair was longer, and she was wearing a more futuristic version of her old costume, but even without the hood down Ava would have recognized her. 

“Rowe!?” She exclaimed, her eyes tearing as she sprung up and threw her arms around her friend. “Easy there tiger, I’ve missed you too…” she said, hugging Ava tightly. Rowe squeezed her eyes shut, blinking back tears. “I...I’m in the future?” Ava asked a quiver in her voice, Rowe simply nodded as she pulled away. Finally everything that they had worked for years and years would be worth it. “Not exactly, think of it as a possible timeline…” “So I’m in a possible future?” “Not for long…” she said. Ava looked at her confused, and then her eyes drifted to another figure standing behind Rowe. She looked a bit younger, only a bit. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was medium height and had a small build, and was dressed in a dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit. So we were at an S.H.I.E.L.D base? She looked remarkably like Rowe. Rowe followed Ava’s gaze and then smiled slightly. She motioned the other woman closer. “Ava meet Rosella Osborn, my daughter…” 

“Y…your what?” Ava croaked, eyes wide and fixated on the young woman. Rowe gave a small laugh. “Ava, it’s been ninety one years….although…I was nineteen when I had her….” She said smiling over at Rosella. She gave Ava a dimpled smile, she looked a hell lot like Rowe, but those eyes and that smile were unmistakably Harry’s. “Mom talks a lot about you, always has. So did Uncle Peter,” Only Peter? What about the others?

Ava’s P.O.V

 

“What…what about the others?” I asked Rowe, a feeling of dread washed over me, and only intensified when I saw the corners of her mouth tip downwards, “What happened to them?” I asked. “Nothing. We just…split up…after you…ya know.” The answer was short. Shorter than I liked, but technically looking at it was wrong, which meant there was much more to say. “Rowe, tell me,” I said, putting as much force into my voice as possible. She sighed heavily.

“After you…went…we just….drifted apart okay? You and Danny were…glue sticks. The glue that held us together started to wear thin, as it had before, but the glue sticks weren’t around to reapply the glue… Luke left to get to Chicago, with Annie by the way. I pretty much lost touch with him after that. MJ and Peter got married…eventually…” MJ? What about Sam? Seemingly knowing my question she answered before I had even asked. “He died. A hero… now there aren’t really many heroes, I can’t tell you why. But now we’re more like...agents… and as for me and Harry, well,” she shrugged at that bit. But there was something sad, and regretful behind her eyes. “He died, earlier…than I wanted, it was actually his father, he infected him with something…making him go insane, and then…Peter took him out, because he and I knew that that would be what he wanted…” Her eyes were closed as she said this. She said it relatively calmly, like she had made peace with what had happened. 

But it still clearly hurt. 

I saw Rosella looking at the floor as she said this, and I wondered how old she had been when it had happened but I didn’t ask. Instead, I asked the question that I needed to know the answer to more than anything, and didn’t want to know the answer to more than anything…

“What happened to Danny?” I asked, my voice low, and breaking the silence that had fallen over us. “He… He wanted to honor you, so he lived the rest of his life. He did what he did before, he ran the company, and was iron fist…but he just wasn’t…Danny. He died after everyone else, but I can’t honestly say that he had a happy life. It was more… detached.”

Had all that happened because I disappeared? Or would it have happened anyway?

“Ava,” I looked up to meet Rowe’s blue eyes. “Ever since I found out. I knew that things wouldn’t go that well, I felt it. Like there would be a grey cloud over us. But I won’t let that happen, I promised myself that I would change it.” 

“What are you talking about” I asked, suppressing a sob. 

“I know how to send you back…”

 

*******

 

“You do know that if you do this, things will change, right?” I asked, watching as Rowe and Rose set to work dialing in commands to a computer I the middle of the ware house. S.H.I.E.L.D probably didn’t know about this. They stopped for a moment then nodded. 

“And you do know that if you had succeeded in doing this, the future you have just told me about won’t happen right?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest. If things had worked out, then wouldn’t I have lived and died like the rest? Wouldn’t I have come back after I’d disappeared?

Rowe shook her head, her raven locks swaying with the motion. “A possible time line. At first, after you disappeared and when we scanned the area, all we found were traces of tachyons. But later, much later, we found something else. We called it Demeos. Science has come a long way since then Ava. You see, the point in time where you jumped into that portal, was one of many cross roads. From there, the main time stream splits into branches, all with different realities. But you could have ended up in anyone of them. In each time stream, we developed this, so that we could send you home if you came…at least I think we did. But point being, this isn’t your main future, it’s just a path that life could have taken. But it didn’t. Once we send you back, this whole branch might disappear, or continue the way it is….” 

“So this doesn’t really happen?” I ask. “We don’t know. That’s for you to find out…” Rosella said, “Now get ready, we’re going to open the portal…” Ava nodded and walked up to Rowe. “Thanks,” she said hugging her. “Oh, and make sure that S.H.I.EL.D in your time keeps working on time travel, if not, this might never happen…” she said with a smirk. I smile back, my head is already filled with too much to process what that means, but I will make sure that they do continue this project…

There was a buzzing noise, and a rush of electricity as a swirling white portal opened in front of me, taking a deep breath, I jumped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like only one more chapter and then the epilogue!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
> .....  
>  so every time I say i'm gonna finish posting this, some shit comes up. So this time i'm just...not gonna jinx myself....SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!1

Chapter twenty one

 

Working.

For two whole months, that is what Danny had been doing. Working. It was either office work, college work or punching shocker or some other villain through three buildings work. Whatever it was, he was working, not sparing a single second for a stray, personal thought. Not sparing a single second to remember her. To remember that she wasn’t there. 

Danny was at his house, the secret one, sitting at his desk filling out some paper work when the bell rang. He ignored it the first time. Probably Luke. 

Ding Dong…

Probably Peter.

Ding Dong Ding Dong…

Probably Sam

“Danny!! I know you’re in there!! It’s me! Ava!!” 

He froze. He froze long before he hear the name. It was her voice. He would recognize it anywhere. But it wasn’t her. She was gone… Anger burned within him at the thought of someone masquerading as her to get him to open the door. Oh he’d open the door, he’d open the door, and then slam whoever it was into-

He flung the door open, ready to yell but stopped short. Legs turning into water, and his throat dry when he saw who was standing there. She seemed a bit dirty, and was wearing a way too big for her coat. Her silky brown hair was messy and she looked so conflicted. But it was unmistakably her. 

“A…Ava?” He breathed. Or croaked. It was like his voice had just deserted him. In a flash she had her arms around his neck and face buried in his chest, the liquid seeping from her eyes staining it. But he didn’t care, she didn’t care. After a second or two of shock Danny wrapped his toned arms around her, and held her tightly afraid that she would once again disappear should he let go.

He took a few steps into the house and closed the door. “Where have you been?” he asked against her hair. “It’s a long story…” 

Silence.

“Danny, I love you, so, so, soo much…” he said, lifting her eyes to meet his green irises. “I love you too Ava, more than anything else…” 

******

Rowe sat on the table. Bed. Whatever the things you lie down in the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier medical bay are. Her fingers nervously played with the end of her skirt. Harry stood next to her, his arms folded and chewing his lower lip nervously. 

Normally, Harry wouldn’t be on the hellicarrier, but he was actually the one who’d brought her here. She’d been washing dishes when all of a sudden she’d just collapsed on to the floor, clutching her stomach. Harry had S.H.I.E.L.D’s contact anyway because of his father, and when some agents had come to pick her up he had demanded that he be allowed to come. And honestly he had a reason to be worried, Rowe was a vampire. How often do vampires get sick?

Both of them looked up as Doctor Conner’s came towards them holding a clipboard, and surprisingly a smile. “Well?” Harry asked straightening up. “The good news is, she is not sick…exactly…” “Exactly?” Harry and Row both echoed. 

Conner’s opened his mouth to speak but the doors to the medical bay opened and they all gasped in shock at who walked it. 

Danny, for one thing. No one had seen much of him since Ava’s disappearance. And speaking of the devil, she was right by his side, she was wearing her white tiger costume. Slightly dirty, and she looked exhausted, but it was her. 

“What are you doing here?”

All except Doctor Conner’s asked at once. “And Ava…you…you…” he stared at the assumingly dead girl. “I’m alive…” she said smiling. Harry looked from Ava to Danny, and then back again, and finally seemed to register what she was wearing. And Rowe could have sworn she hear the light bulb in his head turn on as his eyes widened and he looked towards her. “The…”

The door opened again. 

“Danny! We heared that- Harry!!? Wha-“

“Peter!!!?? Luke?!!” 

Silence, and then Rowe just burst out laughing, making everyone stare at her. Harry looked at me, his eyes screaming. WTF!!?? He was surprised, shell shocked maybe about all this, but he wasn’t angry. And his dumb found expression just made her laugh harder. It might or might not have really been funny, but just felt like laughing.

“Well…since there are a lot of surprises now, want me to add one more?” Conner’s asked, everyone looked at each other and then nodded. What would one more revelation do anyway? He looked at Harry and Rowe, seemingly peering deep into their very beings. 

“Rowe, Harry…you’re going to be parents…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop. The epilogue, last chapter actually… So, first let me say that I’ve had an awesome time writing this. It’s actually the first I have ever completed!! (I mean I kept delaying posting after editing but its the first I've actually finished!) hope u all liked reading as much as I loved writing.
> 
> And another thing, I originally had a different thing in mind for the plot, but it sorta took a different course from what I had planned. So, I don’t know if the name ‘Shades of White’ actually sticks for this, but I’m not gonna change it. Also, I noticed that each time I changed the plot, the one thing that didn’t change was my plan for the epilogue, or last chapter…watev…. But point being, this might not fit so well, but I am still gonna put it….

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'd love to know what you all think! I'll be updating this every weekend.


End file.
